


Служебный роман

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Drama, HIV/AIDS, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Retelling, Romance, служебный роман
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: По заявке L0 - ретеллинг фильма "Служебный роман", только в реалиях снупина.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Служебный роман

Офис был построен в стиле хай-тек, и лицо исполнительного директора тоже выглядело, как нагромождение авангардных небоскребов. Его нос образовывал собой почти идеальный остроконечный треугольник, а скулы топорщились по обеим сторонам лица, как это сейчас принято у мужчин с обложки. Волосы были длинными, черными и блестящими, как у Йоко Оно. Взгляд буквально буравил собеседника, но точно так же буравил и бумаги на столе, и чашку с кофе, и что угодно – можно было не принимать на свой счет. Все в целом производило довольно гнетущее, неприятное впечатление. Исполнительный директор был некрасив по всем человеческим параметрам.

В офис он вписывался идеально.

Они встретились в большом кабинете, который носил гордое название конференц-зала. Стен в этом кабинете не было, отчего-то кругом были только стеклянные окна, выходящие с одной стороны на соседнюю высотку, со всех других сторон смотрящие на такие же стеклянно-прозрачные комнаты в здании. Огромный круглый стол вызывал у Ремуса истерическое желание дать рыцарскую присягу и вытащить меч из камня.

Мистер Снейп говорил мало, почти ничего не спрашивал, так что Ремус судорожно заполнял тишину, пытаясь представить себя в выгодном свете, но в конечном итоге выдохся и замолчал. Он слишком устал, никогда не любил и не умел себя хвалить, а этого человека его болтовня только раздражала. В конечном счете, все есть в бумагах, и мистер Снейп их как раз читал.

Закончив с чтением, он поднял на Ремуса внимательный взгляд. Ремус выпрямил спину, сжимая ладони между колен. Постарался не выглядеть слишком несчастным. Сейчас с ним попрощаются, и кто-нибудь из охраны проводит к выходу. Этот удар он примет с достоинством, у него богатый опыт собеседований. Скудный опыт работы. Если начистоту, его и быть-то здесь не должно – не того уровня он специалист, чтобы работать в стеклянном доме. У него полные карманы камней.

***

Ему выдали карточку, запаянную в блестящий пластик. На карточке значилось его имя, этаж и должность, в правом верхнем углу была фотография. Фотография была похожа на те, что показывают в сводках новостей. Он выглядел, как заложник. Полная паники улыбка.

Еще ему выдали кипу бумаг, с которыми следовало внимательно ознакомиться и подписать; слово «коммерческая тайна» встречалось на каждой странице. Должностные инструкции занимали три листа. Он расписался за правила внутреннего трудового распорядка, затем – согласился с возможными рисками, и, в конечном итоге, объявил себя ответственным за переданное в пользование оборудование. Блестящий легонький лэптоп был толщиной с его палец, а стоил наверняка как почки, печень и все остальные внутренние органы, вместе взятые.

Пластиковую карточку требовалось прикладывать к считывателю каждое утро и каждый вечер, на нее начислялись бонусы, которыми можно было расплатиться за свой обед. Столовая называлась «чиллаут-зоной», и там всюду были раскиданы бесформенные кресла-мешки. Стояла огромная, сверкающая, хромированная кофе-машина, у которой кнопок было больше, чем на космическом корабле. И стойка с «фрешами» из всяких экзотических фруктов. Ко всей этой роскоши Ремус стеснялся подходить, так что обед приносил из дома.

Директора в чиллаут-зоне увидеть было невозможно. Как невозможно было представить, чтобы он чиллаутился. Скорее всего, он питался цифрами и отчетами.

Только однажды Ремус заметил, как потерянно он стоит перед кофе-машиной. Ремус пришел на работу слишком рано и не рассчитывал никого встретить в пустынных глянцевых коридорах. Возможно, мистер Снейп домой и не уходил. Как призрак замка, привязан к копировальным машинам и тэйбл-тентам.

– Не представляю, как завести эту адскую машину, – пробормотал мистер Снейп, сгорбившись над своей чашкой. Ремус кашлянул.

– Обычно я в таких ситуациях нажимаю самую большую кнопку и жду.

Мистер Снейп моментально выпрямился и напрягся. Он повернулся к Ремусу, взглянув на него, будто Ремус был говорящим тараканом.

– Почему бы вам не заняться работой, мистер Люпин, – процедил он и ушел, со своей пустой чашкой.

«Грубо», – подумал Ремус.  
– Вы разве не знаете? С ним нельзя разговаривать до первой чашки кофе, – сказала Гермиона, молодая, но очень серьезная девица из отдела аналитики. Она взяла над ним шефство. Ремус знал таких девушек: они всегда над кем-то держали шефство. – Обычно кофе ему приносит Лаванда, но тут она приболела.

– И что же будет с несчастным, который заговорит? – усмехнулся Ремус, поджидая, когда Гермиона выберет себе подходящий фреш. – Уволят или казнят?

– Не уволят, – неуверенно сказала Гермиона, прикусив губу. Серьезно задумалась над вопросом. – Могут оштрафовать. Почти уверена, это внесено в правила трудового распорядка, параграф восемь – дополнительные условия компании.

Ремус уже тогда стал понимать, что попал куда-то не туда. В компанию к самодуру и грубияну, в компанию до того «молодежную и развивающуюся», что скулы сводило. Он был абсолютно не на своем месте... с другой стороны, когда же он вообще был на своем? Существовало оно, это «его место»?

Получив зарплату после первого месяца работы, Ремус отбросил всякую рефлексию.

***

Довольно скоро он привык. Не вписался, но привык, и понемногу принял правила игры. Участвовал в «мозговых штурмах», которые так любили проводить в отделе. Отчитывался в специальной программе о каждой ерунде, занося любое дело в «планирование». Изучал основы тайм-менеджмента, раз уж всех сотрудников взялся этому учить какой-то молодой хлыщ, бизнес-тренер в дорогом костюме. Вызывал коллегу по видеосвязи, хотя достаточно было пройти через кабинет к его столу. Строил из себя кого-то, мимикрировал.

В чем-то не уступил. Например, так и не привык надевать в офис яркие рубашки и удобные домашние брюки, хоть там насаждали домашнюю атмосферу. Носил свои любимые, немного старомодные «профессорские» свитера с заплатками на локтях – и тут попал случайно в мейнстрим, оказалось, это отчего-то считают теперь «стильным». Хранил в столе заначку – шоколад в шуршащей обертке; к офисной пластиковой еде так и не привык. Все вокруг питались картонными крекерами, миски с которыми были рассованы по углам, или пророщенными ростками, или китайской едой в коробках, от которой странно пахло. Еще он все время забывал о камерах, что висели над головой. Зевал, потягивался с хрустом, чесал под лопаткой, а потом смущенно горбился над лэптопом, вспомнив, что Большой Брат всегда смотрит на него. Забывал периодически отметить свое присутствие на входе, и даже получил два выговора от своего начальника, кудрявого рыжего мальчишки.

В основном – тихо делал свою работу, сдавал отчеты, зарывался в бумажки, входил в рутинный ритм большого офиса. С исполнительным директором встречался только случайно где-нибудь в коридоре или столовой, но рот держал теперь на замке. Мистер Снейп редко выходил к простым смертным, прятался в своем кабинете, приезжал раньше всех и оставался до поздней ночи. Иногда Ремус тоже брал сверхурочные, а когда гасил экран компьютера, замечал – через три стеклянных коридора тускло мерцает свет настольной лампы. Шагая к лифтам, он мог различить фигуру Снейпа, всегда темную, длинную, согнутую над столом, как вопросительный знак.

В лифте случился их следующий разговор.

Началась осень. Прошло три месяца, как Ремус работал в компании. За этот срок он успел накопить приличную сумму, и не представлял, что делать с этим внезапным доходом. Почти все сбережения хранил в банке, в быту обходился малым, осторожничал по старой привычке. Но стал потихоньку смелеть, мечтать о переезде в другую квартиру, получше – где будет работать обогреватель, а крыша не будет протекать. Становилось холодно.

Он отметился на входе, подошел к лифтам. В хромированных стальных дверях взглянул на свое искаженное отражение. Перед глазами плыло, в висках пульсировало. Он так боялся заболеть, и, разумеется, заболел – если плохое может случиться, оно случится. О том, чтобы взять отгул или больничный, даже речи не было.

Двери лифта плавно раздвинулись. Мистер Снейп стоял прямо посередине кабины, словно там была особая разметка для перфекционистов. Руки по швам, лицо каменное. Ремус тоже вытянулся в струнку, натянул на зябнущие кисти вытянутые рукава. Рядом со Снейпом он чувствовал себя не то сироткой, не то проходимцем.

Снейп молчал и ждал, Ремус тоже помалкивал. Развернуться и уйти? Сделать вид, что вспомнил про срочное дело? Подняться по лестнице? Мистер Снейп театрально взмахнул рукой, приглашая внутрь. Ремус шагнул, и ловушка захлопнулась.

Медленно лифт потащился на двадцать второй этаж.

Ремус стоял на почтительном отдалении, сунув руки в карманы брюк. Он пытался нащупать свой платок. В носу свербило. Шмыгнул тихонько, раз или два, в гробовой тишине это прозвучало вопиюще.

– Вы больны? – резко спросил мистер Снейп, глядя прямо перед собой.

– Нет, – сказал Ремус, глядя ему в спину. – То есть… немного приболел, но ничего серьезного.

– Вы не можете приходить на работу в таком состоянии.

«За это тоже полагается штраф?» – подумал Ремус устало. Шмыгнул громче, с вызовом.

– Посетите доктора сегодня же, – сказал Снейп таким тоном, словно говорил с недоумком. – Вы получили от компании медицинскую страховку, вам это известно?

Наверняка это было в одном из параграфов его бесконечного договора.

– Что в нее входит? – уточнил Ремус, и мистер Снейп раздраженно бросил:

– Все, что потребуется. Компании важно, чтобы сотрудники были здоровы.

Ремус не понял, отчего мистер Снейп говорит о себе в третьем лице и зовет себя компанией, но был тронут. С тихим звоном на панели под потолком высветилась цифра «22», двери бесшумно разъехались.

– Спасибо, сэр, – сказал Ремус, но директор уже поспешил к себе быстрым шагом, не оглянувшись и не ответив.

Ремус дождался, пока он исчезнет из виду, и вытащил большой желтый платок, который по краям был вышит цветочками. Он должен записаться на прием, но только к своему врачу, конечно. Не хватало только, чтобы в его личное дело попала какая-нибудь информация о болезни.

Ремус знал, что скрывать свою болезнь преступно, но не видел для себя другого выхода. К тому же, он всегда соблюдал все меры осторожности. Пил таблетки дважды в день и внимательно осматривал себя, проверяя, нет ли каких-нибудь повреждений, чего-то, что может плохо кончиться. Совершал тысячу маленьких утомительных ритуалов каждый день, и это заставляло его чувствовать себя прокаженным. Но, по крайней мере, другие не считали его таким.

***

Гилдерой Локхарт походил бы на смузи в человеческий рост, если бы смузи проводило бизнес-тренинги. Он был весь блестящий, лощеный – от кончиков ногтей до художественной укладки его золотистых волос. Из уха у него торчала ультрасовременная гарнитура, на каждом запястье висело по фитнес-браслету.

Тренинги были каждый четверг, по средам у них проходили собрания и разбор полетов, по вторникам – вебинары, а в субботу самые ретивые сотрудники посещали мероприятия по укреплению корпоративного духа.

Ремус бывал на работе чаще, чем дома, и черт бы с ним – он ненавидел свою темную захламленную квартирку.

На тренинге был среди отстающих; похвалы неизменно доставались Малфою – молодой продажник был до того подающим надежды, что это немного пугало. Особенно когда он улыбался, и белоснежные острые зубы сверкали.

– Отчего вы такой неамбициозный, Ремус? – спросил он утомленно, присев на угол стола Ремуса. Ремус только что влетел в офис, с волос у него текло – зонт некстати сломался, а автобус ушел прямо перед носом, и Ремус опоздал на работу. Его портфель распахнулся, посыпались бумаги, так что Ремус ползал под столом, собирая их.

– Вот смотрю я на вас и думаю... – Малфой выдохнул в воздух густую струю сладкого дыма из своего вейпа. – Смотрю и думаю... до чего бы вы были хорошим руководителем.

Ремус тихонько засмеялся, сидя под столом. Малфой на всякий случай оскалился улыбкой, подвинул носком туфли одну из папок поближе к Ремусу.

– Вы уже слышали, что Уизли переводят в другой отдел? Освободилась должность руководителя, вы будете участвовать в конкурсе?

– Считаете, стоит? – вежливо спросил Люпин, запрокинув лицо. Малфой был смертельно серьезен.  
– Конечно! Нельзя же вечно сидеть на месте. Сколько вы уже в компании, полгода? Обычно за такой срок сотрудники куда-то продвигаются. Меня повысили уже четыре раза, а я здесь с января.

– Отличный результат, – похвалил Ремус, сложив бумаги неряшливой стопкой на стол. Малфой вдруг весь засветился, как ребенок, которого впервые похвалили.

– Вы тоже можете, Ремус. Вы отличный работник, и не такой зануда, как Перси. Было бы очень удобно работать с отделом статистики, если б его возглавляли вы. – Новая порция дыма окружила Ремуса, заставив покашлять. – Подумайте об этом. Конечно, я не могу сделать вам никакого предложения, но могу подсказать, за какие ниточки тянуть.

– Обязательно подумаю, – торжественно пообещал Ремус и тут же выкинул это из головы.

***

Нельзя сказать, что он был одинок. У него были коллеги, добрые приятели, с которыми когда-то давно он работал. Несколько хороших друзей из колледжа, где он работал профессором, пока вся грязная правда о нем не раскрылась и его с позором не уволили. Он вел переписку, бумажную и электронную, довольно сентиментальную. У него были книги, всегда – в детстве и теперь тоже. Он хорошо ладил с соседями.

Приходил домой за полночь и ложился спать, а иногда мучился от бессонницы и курил в форточку, или поедал холодные макароны прямо из дуршлага, стоя на кухне босиком и в одних трусах. О выходных старался не думать. Вместо этого думал о других людях; о Гермионе, Малфое и Уизли, об этих ребятах. Он с трудом, но мог представить их вне стен офиса, где-нибудь в барах города, на пикнике в парке или на танцплощадке. Люди еще ходят на танцплощадки? Ремус знал, что он безнадежно устарел.

Он не хотел бежать со всех ног, ради того, чтобы просто остаться на месте. Не чувствовал в себе сил бороться; хуже: не думал, что имеет на это моральное право.

– Ненавижу тебя, когда ты начинаешь рассуждать про моральное право, – заявила Тонкс резко. – Почему ты вечно об этом говоришь?

У него была Тонкс. По крайней мере, воспоминания о ней. Большей частью хорошие.

Тедди был на фотографиях. Тонконогий, как жеребенок, с разбитой коленкой. Сосредоточенный и щекастый, с большим мячом, прижатым к груди. Розовый и лысый, упакованный в кружевной конверт, как буррито. Большеголовая загогулина, вся в помехах, на черно-белом ультразвуке. Каждый этап жизни запечатлен и сохранен между страниц Пруста, потому что фотоальбомы Ремус недолюбливал.

Ремус не был воскресным папой, он не был никаким папой. Андромеда ненавидела его, и вполне заслуженно. Она считала, что лучше бы Тедди никогда не встречаться с отцом. Тонкс дважды устраивала им тайные свидания, короткие и мучительные. В первый раз Тедди было два года, и он заснул, распластавшись по груди Ремуса. Во второй раз ему было пять, и он прятался за матерью, недоверчиво и хмуро глядя своими большими серыми глазами. Больше ни разу; Андромеда могла выставить дочь из дома в два счета. Они оба были никудышными родителями.

– Взгляни на это, – сказала Тонкс, положив листок перед Ремусом. – В школе задали нарисовать семью. Подумала, тебе понравится.

– Мне нравится, – медленно проговорил Ремус. Тонкс повернулась, когда над дверью звякнул колокольчик, и улыбнулась посетителю.

– Приятель, эскизы там. Выбирай, что понравится, – велела она. – Прайс на стене висит, если что.

Тату-салон был четвертым местом за эти полгода, где она работала. Теперь к ее розовым волосам и нестандартным нарядам прибавилось две татуировки. Одна – на шее возле уха, маленький хамелеон. О другой Ремус знал лишь в теории. «В секретном месте», – хитро сказала Тонкс и показала язык.

Ремус протянул ей конверт.

– Здесь на всякое баловство, – неловко пробормотал он. Тонкс скорчила гримасу.

– Лучше бы ботинки себе новые купил.

– Так сейчас носят. Это «винтаж», – ответил Ремус, и они улыбнулись друг другу. – Можно я заберу? – Он гладил альбомный листок.

– Не вопрос. Я могу тебе это даже набить на спине. – Тонкс вдруг стала серьезной и взяла Ремуса за руку. Ее пальцы были холодными и крохотными, вся рука – девчоночья, детская. Ремус подумал о том, как давно его никто не касался. – Знаешь, я попытаюсь поговорить с ней. С мамой. Тедди скоро в среднюю школу пойдет, и он все чаще о тебе спрашивает. Я думаю, что смогу ей вправить мозги.

Ремус сомневался, что кто-либо на этом свете способен вправить мозги Андромеде. Но он кивнул, благодарный и виноватый. Высокий парень подошел к стойке, где они болтали, и шлепнул салфетку с рисунком перед Тонкс.

– Серьезно? «Нина навек»? – выгнула бровь Тонкс. – Приятель, любовь не живет столько, сколько кожа. Уж поверь мне. – Она подмигнула Ремусу, когда тот двинулся к выходу.

Он вышел под дождь и побежал к метро, бережно спрятав под курткой рисунок. В подземке, в трясущемся поезде, он развернул листок и внимательно поглядел на картинку. Мальчик с голубыми волосами держит за руку высокую девушку с розовым ирокезом. А другой рукой он держит лапу серой кляксы. «Волк», – подумал Ремус. У кляксы были зубы и хвост.

Почему бы и нет?

Какая-то женщина нависла над ним, с ее зонта капало Ремусу на колени. Он уступил место и прижался к стене, глядя в непроницаемую темень за окнами вагона. «Я, мама и волк», – очень показательно. Так Тедди сказал учительнице? Что он думает, что Ремус прискачет на мягких лапах, разорвет зубами всех гадких мальчишек, которые дразнятся, а потом ускачет в лес с Тедди на спине? «Это фантазия мальчика или твоя?» – строго спросил себя Ремус.

Вагон качнулся.

Все еще может случиться. Нужно перебраться в новую квартиру, куда не стыдно будет привести ребенка. Тедди нужна будет своя комната. Рано или поздно Андромеда сдастся, она уже сдает позиции, из-за возраста, или просто у его вины истекает срок давности, как знать? Тедди захочет кроссовки. Кронверсы – сейчас все от них в восторге, Ремус читал. Или новенький плеер. И эту штуку, которая крутится-вертится в пальцах, светит во все стороны, такая игрушка. Он захочет велосипед или ролики. Собаку. Пони, да что угодно. Ремус был на низком старте. Он подумал, впервые за долгое время, что может просить большего.

Может прыгнуть выше головы.

***

Он постучал в стеклянную дверь, и директор поднял голову от бумаг. На его широком черном столе умещалось сразу несколько мониторов. Все пространство было завалено бумагами. Ремус разглядел гору бумажных стаканчиков из-под кофе, которые громоздились в мусорной корзине.

– Простите, что отвлекаю, – сказал Ремус. Мистер Снейп поглядел на него так, будто не мог вспомнить его имя. Ремус откашлялся. – Я только хотел сказать, что… я хотел бы… могу я претендовать на должность руководителя моего отдела? На общих основаниях, конечно. Я могу еще раз пройти собеседование, или что требуется для этого…

– Не говорите ерунды, Люпин, – резко прервал его директор. Видимо, вспомнил. Черные брови высоко взметнулись, губы насмешливо скривились. – Вам это не по плечу.

Ремус выпрямился.

– Я хороший работник. Я выполняю все поставленные задачи в срок.

– И что? – Снейп выгнул бровь. Он снова вернулся к чтению бумаг. – Было бы по-другому, вы бы искали себе другое место.

Ремус скрипнул зубами. Снейп поднял на него глаза, раздраженный, что Ремус все еще не ушел.

– Вы брали больничный в прошлом месяце, а до этого – еще дважды, – равнодушно заметил он. «Вот ведь!» – подумал Ремус с чем-то, похожим на восхищение. Не только имя помнит, но и все отгулы, и даже, наверное, ведет подсчет, сколько раз Ремус за день отлучается в туалет. Не стоит обольщаться, конечно, и думать, что это от большого интереса со стороны директора.

– Мне нужен человек волевой, Люпин, – подытожил Снейп, скрестив на груди руки. – Доступный двадцать четыре на семь. Надежный и сообразительный.

Ремус склонил голову к плечу.

– Не тратьте больше мое время, – Снейп взмахнул рукой, отпуская его.

Ремус вышел из кабинета, чувствуя, как горит лицо. Губы его сами собой раздвинулись в улыбку, в которой было что-то от ярости и от азарта. Гермиона, которая шла ему навстречу по коридору, шарахнулась в сторону.

***

– Вы действительно заявились к нему и выдали все напрямую? – спросил Малфой позже тем днем, в курилке. – Люпин, ну, у вас ни капли находчивости.

– Да, примерно так наш дорогой директор и сказал, – ответил Ремус безмятежно. – А еще назвал меня тряпкой.

– Это вы еще легко отделались, – тихо пожаловался Невилл. Он был новеньким в компании, очень талантливым программистом. Все знали, что Невилл боится Снейпа до смерти. К несчастью, Невиллу часто приходилось выступать на конференциях. Это было жалкое зрелище. Возможно, бедняга выбрал компьютерную специальность, только чтобы не говорить с людьми. Снейп вовсе не помогал, когда высмеивал или прерывал Невилла посреди его бормотания. – Меня он называл словами похуже.

– Не позволяйте ему так с собой обращаться, Невилл, – мягко посоветовал Ремус. – Не показывайте своего страха. Он всего лишь человек.

– Он зло во плоти. – Невилл поглядел на потухшую сигарету в своих пальцах. – Даже хуже моей бабушки.

– А вы представьте себе комбинацию. Например, директора в бабушкином наряде.

Невилл уставился на него. Ремус продолжил, вдохновленный:

– Точно вам говорю, это отличный способ. Платье, шляпка, все как полагается. Представьте его смешным. Или голым… невозможно бояться голого человека.

Малфой закашлялся.

– И часто вы прибегаете к такому способу, Люпин? – ровно спросил Снейп у Ремуса за спиной.

***

Спустя пару дней Лаванда Браун, пухлощекая секретарша с сомнительной страстью к цветным колготкам, поманила Ремуса пальцем. В руке у нее была картонная переноска с двумя стаканами кофе.

– Я собираюсь отнести кофе нашему хмырю, – сказала она шепотом. Стало ясно, как Снейпу удается сидеть затворником в своем кабинете так долго и безвылазно. – Могу замолвить за вас словечко.

– Это совсем лишнее, Лаванда, – мягко сказал Ремус.

– Вы должны что-нибудь сделать, Ремус, – горячо возразила она. – Вы единственный, кто его не боится. Я пробовала ваш метод, это стало только хуже, такой ужас! Не хочу больше представлять его голым, – девушка содрогнулась. – Но если он продолжит в том же духе, я долго не выдержу.

– Вы ведь его личный секретарь, уверен, с вами он обращается...

– Отвратительно, – перебила Лаванда. Она была красивой девушкой, по всем канонам, будто нарисована художником без фантазии. Вздернутый носик и большие синие глаза, ногти блестящие, как карамельки. Ремусу пришло в голову, что любой другой директор нанял бы ее, чтобы любоваться. Что двигало Снейпом? Он ведь едва людей замечает. – Вы не слышали, как он со мной разговаривает. Вчера я хотела уйти пораньше, у меня было свидание... и что он сказал? Что если я верно выбрала партнера, тот сможет подождать. Сам одинокий, и хочет, чтобы все вокруг страдали!

– Не представляю, что тут можно сделать, – развел руками Ремус, пряча улыбку. Лаванда прищурилась на него.

– А вот у меня есть пара идей.

***

Все заказали сидр, и Ремус постеснялся просить пива. Паб был грязным, тесным, бармен глядел на них так, будто лично имел счеты с каждым.

– Мы приходим сюда по пятницам после работы, – пояснила Лаванда, когда Ремус открыл перед ней дверь. – Как вам?

– Очень своеобразно, – осторожно откликнулся Ремус.  
– Отвратительное место, – восторженно согласился Малфой. Он снял свой щегольский галстук-бабочку и швырнул на стол, покрытый крошками и какими-то липкими пятнами. – Будьте как дома.

Они с трудом уместились в дальнем углу зала, стульев хватило всем, кроме Невилла – но того Малфой быстро отослал за выпивкой.

Ремус был ошеломляюще трезвым, когда они начали обсуждать план.

– Нашему директору давно нужно было кого-нибудь найти, – заявила Лаванда, раскидав волосы по плечам. Она быстро сфотографировала захламленный стол и принялась печатать что-то в телефоне. – Это всем будет на руку.

– Прежде всего вам, – доверительно заметил Малфой, наклонившись к Ремусу. – Снейп у нас – как дикое животное. Немного ласки, и он будет с рук у вас есть.

– Или голову откусит, – Невилл сгрузил новую порцию сидра, расплескав половину на присутствующих. – Как повезет.

– Чего вы от меня хотите? На свидание мне его позвать, или что? – фыркнул Ремус. Никто больше не засмеялся. Все глядели на него.

Их было много, сотрудники разных отделов. Со многими он только раз или два здоровался в коридорах, кого-то знал лично. Компания сплетников, офисные пираньи, один только Невилл был немного ему симпатичен. И однако же – он здесь, в пятницу вечером, пьет и смеется, как нормальный человек. Будто снова в школе, где популярные мальчишки вдруг решили с ним дружить. Тогда он отчаянно нуждался в компании, теперь же – не искал новых друзей.

Это плохо заканчивалось. Как всегда, вспоминая Джеймса, Пита и Сириуса, Ремус ощутил тяжелую боль в желудке.

– Не обязательно заходить очень далеко, – сказала Лаванда, оторвавшись от телефона. – Ему и малости хватит. Сходите на обед, заведите беседу, сделайте комплимент, что ли? Вам не сложно, а ему приятно. Селфи?

Все сдвинули головы, щелкнула камера. Корпоративный дух в лучшем виде.

– С чего вы решили, что ему это интересно? – спросил Ремус устало. Он не стал спрашивать, почему они решили, что он способен на что-то такое, что ему это интересно. Он старался не затрагивать скользких тем.

– Все знают, что наш хмырь по мальчикам, – беззаботно заметила девушка с карими глазами, из отдела аналитики. – Он сам сказал.

– Сделал официальное заявление в начале года, вы еще с нами не работали, – подтвердил Малфой. – Тогда Локхарт только начал у нас вести тренинги, и мы, конечно, его прочекали.

– В инстаграме, – пояснил Невилл заботливо.

– Там нашлось много чего интересного, – продолжил Малфой доверительным, приглушенным тоном. Остальные слушали с радостным интересом, как в первый раз. – И некоторые из нас... не горели желанием посещать его занятия. В смысле, Локхарт... он ведь похож на чихуахуа. Кто захочет терпеть домогательства от чихуахуа?

– Тебе нравятся его домогательства, Драко! – фыркнула Паркинсон, которая работала под начальством Малфоя. – И все это знают.

– Я не виноват, что этот папуля считает меня неотразимым, – рассмеялся Малфой и вцепился в свой сидр. – Ладно, но Снейп... мы тогда написали общий отказ, а он устроил собрание, на котором заявил...

– «Гилдерой Локхарт – бизнес-тренер, которого оплачивает вам компания. Вы будете относиться к нему с уважением и получать необходимые знания. Его ориентация к делу не относится, – передразнила Лаванда. Она взяла паузу, а потом патетично закончила: – Я предпочитаю людей своего пола, и не потерплю здесь никакой дискриминации. Если у вас проблемы с этим, оставьте заявление об уходе у меня на столе, до конца этого дня».

– Уизли хотел оставить, но к вечеру передумал, – добавила Паркинсон со смехом. – Невилл, будь другом, сгоняй за добавкой.

– Это... заслуживает уважения, – растерянно проговорил Ремус.

– Скажите ему об этом! – пылко предложила Лаванда. – Селфи?

***

Ремус не собирался всерьез приступать к этому коварному плану, но когда в следующий раз они с директором Снейпом оказались вдвоем в лифте, принял это за счастливый случай. Шутки ради он вытащил из кармана шоколадку и протянул Снейпу.

Оно того стоило.

– Прошу прощения? – У Снейпа было такое выражение лица, будто Ремус наставил на него пистолет.

– У вас бледный вид. Подкрепитесь, это вкусно. – Ремус ловко всучил ему шоколад. Брови Снейпа изогнулись так, как человеческие брови изгибаться не должны.

– Взятки не беру, Люпин.

– Тогда хорошо, что это всего лишь шоколад, – безмятежно ответил Ремус, сунув руки в карманы.

Снейп небрежно разорвал обертку и отломил себе дольку.

– Очень невкусно, – сказал он. Ремус усмехнулся.

– Простого «спасибо» тут будет достаточно.

– Не представляю, чего вы добиваетесь. – Снейп отвернулся к хромированной панели лифта, в холодной стали отражался его носатый профиль. – Любезничая со мной в лифте, вы далеко не пойдете. Вы посредственный сотрудник, без идей и амбиций, и у вас нет никаких лидерских качеств.

Ремус проглотил это.

– А вы – жутко подозрительный тип, – сказал он смиренно. Снейп скривился.

– Прошу вас помнить о субординации, Люпин.

– Простите, сэр. Можете вписать это в мое личное дело. Нарушение субординации, домогательства, жестокое нападение с применением шоколада, – фыркнул Люпин. Снейп опустил голову, роняя волосы на лицо. С веселым изумлением Ремус обнаружил, что этот тип умеет смущаться. Выглядело это очаровательно, и Ремус ощутил пьянящий азарт.

Оно того стоило, определенно.

Двери разъехались, и Ремус первый вышел из лифта. Проходя мимо стола Лаванды, он подмигнул ей и получил ответную улыбку.

Он чувствовал себя мальчишкой, он чувствовал себя отлично.

***

Обедать позволялось, когда и где душе угодно – кто-то зависал в чиллаут-зоне, кто-то курил на крыше, кто-то отправлялся в ближайший парк или кафе, чтобы перехватить бизнес-ланч. Большинство сотрудников предпочитали питаться без отрыва от производства: уставившись в экраны, они жевали, глотали, хрустели чем-нибудь полезным.

Ремус облюбовал зеленый бархатный диван под широким окном. Свет там был чудесный, читать – одно удовольствие.

Он вытянулся на диване в полный рост, лениво листая книжку. Чашка с чаем дымилась на полу рядом. Офис гудел, как улей, звонили телефоны, клацали накладные ногти по клавиатуре – очаровательный звук. Ремус прочитал одну и ту же строчку трижды, а потом принялся наблюдать за мушкой, ползущей по краю страницы. Откуда она взялась? Слишком холодно еще, а эта бедняга проснулась. Теперь ползет, кривая, с одним крылом – так упрямо, будто ей известно точное направление.

Также отстраненно, как за мушкой, Ремус принялся наблюдать за Снейпом. Директор сидел в своем стеклянном кабинете, в сиянии четырех мониторов.

«Тоже ведь человек», – подумал Ремус. Живет, ходит. Существует где-то вне офиса, хотя в это верилось с трудом.

Он мог бы держать пари, что мистер Снейп не ходит ни в бары, ни на пикники. Смешно было даже мысль такую допустить: вот он сидит в своем черном костюме на ярком клетчатом пледе, держит меж двух стиснутых пальцев канапе, как сигаретку.

Ремус испытал прилив нежности к Снейпу. За то, что ничего о нем неизвестно, ничегошеньки. И можно вообразить себе вообще что угодно. Снейп вдруг резко поднял глаза, словно прежде лишь усилием воли себя сдерживал. Их взгляды встретились.  
Фредди против Джейсона, Кинг-Конг против Годзиллы. Годзилла уступила: Снейп вдруг порывисто поднялся, подошел к стеклянной стенке, дернул какой-то шнурок, и жалюзи глухо сомкнулись. Ремус ухмыльнулся и перевернул страницу.

***

В компании они пользовались уникальной корпоративной почтой, оформленной в совиной тематике.

Рано утром Ремус получил сову от Снейпа с лаконичным: «Зайдите ко мне в кабинет». Секунду он таращился на экран, а потом вскочил на ноги так резко, что уронил стул.  
Снейп едва ли поднял голову, когда он зашел в кабинет, неловко стукнув в стеклянную дверь.

– Одну минуту, – сухо сказал он. Ремус пристроился на краешке неудобного стула для посетителей. Снейп закончил печатать и устало взглянул на Ремуса.

– Итак, – сказал он мрачно. Ремус глупо улыбнулся.

– Итак, – повторил он. Снейп закатил глаза. "Натурально – хмырь!" – с восхищением подумал Ремус.

– Вы избрали довольно странную тактику для привлечения моего внимания, – заметил Снейп. Волосы у него были грязные. «Почему он не моет голову? – подумал Ремус.– Он ведь никогда ее не моет!» Принтер в углу комнаты вдруг загудел и начал выплевывать какие-то бумаги. – Но я готов дать вам шанс. Пройдете собеседование на общих основаниях, если вам так сильно этого хочется. Тестовое задание я отправил вам на почту только что.

– Вот как, – пробормотал Ремус разочарованно. Так просто? – Но у меня же нет никаких лидерских качеств.

– Я ознакомился с вашим личным делом и результатами работы за предыдущие месяцы. Вы способны выполнять работу в срок.

– Иначе я бы уже искал другую работу, верно?

Снейп вздохнул.

– Вы хорошо разбираетесь в статистике, поэтому сможете навести порядок в отделе.

– Я посредственность, заурядная личность.

– Винтик большой машины, – Снейп иронично изогнул губы. – Чего вы еще добиваетесь, Люпин?

«Справедливости!» – хотелось воскликнуть пафосно, но Ремус прикусил язык. Ему стало смешно. В последние пару недель он будто проснулся, снова начал жить. И что теперь, вернуться в «день сурка»? Он не позволит этому так быстро закончиться.

– Спасибо за оказанное доверие, сэр, – вежливо сказал Ремус. – Постараюсь его оправдать.

– Ничуть не сомневаюсь, – сказал Снейп таким тоном, что стало ясно: сомневается, и это мягко сказано.

Секунду они молчали, и Снейп сверлил его своим тяжелым взглядом. Ремус чувствовал, что потеет в своем старом свитере («Кэжуал», – сказала Лаванда про этот прикид).

– Вы можете идти, – проговорил наконец Снейп.

– Спасибо, – брякнул Ремус, поднимаясь.

– Всегда пожалуйста, – любезно ответил Снейп. Он не сводил с Ремуса глаз. Тот попятился.

– Ну, я пойду?

– Идите, идите.

Ремус едва не врезался в стеклянную дверь.

***

Тестовое задание оказалось чертовым ребусом.  
Неизвестно, сколько докторских степеней требовалось иметь, чтобы его выполнить.

***

В третий четверг месяца они устраивали брифинг, на котором присутствовали представители от разных отделов. Снейп выслушивал доклады и вносил свои замечания. Скука смертная, но жить можно. Ремус обычно устраивался в дальнем углу, возле окошка, куда можно было таращиться.

В этот раз он устроился за большим полированным столом, прямо напротив директора. Гермиона сидела рядом с ним, и Ремус с изумлением отметил, что она конспектирует почти каждое слово Снейпа.

– Какие у нас результаты по итогам адаптивных интервью? – спросил Снейп, покачиваясь на стуле. «Адаптивных интервью», – аккуратно вывела Гермиона в еженедельнике. – Особенно меня волнуют стажеры и новые сотрудники. Двое решили уволиться после испытательного срока. Какие проводились мероприятия для создания дружеской атмосферы?

– Коэффицент корпоративного духа упал на три точка пять пунктов, – отчиталась Гермиона, сверяясь с записями. – Это может быть связано с сезонностью, сэр. Весной у многих людей наблюдаются скачки настроения, люди становятся нестабильны.

«Нестабильная», – кашлянул Малфой в ее сторону. Гермиона метнула на него гневный взгляд, а потом снова с обожанием уставилась на директора.

– Я разработала систему мероприятий, которые помогут увеличить коэффицент на пять-шесть пунктов. Также есть смета для проведения корпоратива, ну и несколько дополнительных предложений, их можно взять в работу... – Снейп прервал ее, взмахнув рукой.

– Три точка пять пунктов,– задумчиво произнес он, глядя поверх ее головы. – Миз Грейнджер, подготовьте презентацию о преимуществах работы в нашей компании.

– Да, сэр.

– Если позволите, – сказал Ремус, и все уставились на него. Он откашлялся и встал, как на уроке. – Каждую пятницу мы ходим в бар, – начал он, и Малфой снова закашлялся, в этот раз по-настоящему. – Будет здорово, если вы к нам присоединитесь.

Наступила гробовая тишина. Снейп тоже зачем-то поднялся и отошел к интерактивной доске с графиками. Графики высвечивались проектором, пробежали зелеными отрезками по черному костюму Снейпа. Логотип компании пришелся ему на нос. Он этого не заметил.

– Общение с руководством... живое, тесное общение, я имею в виду. – Ремуса несло. – Это ведь залог хороших отношений в компании. Бар чудный, и напитки там подают неплохие.  
Кроме Ремуса все молчали. Если бы в офисе летали мухи, можно было бы услышать их жужжание.

С усилием, которое очевидно отразилось на его лице, Малфой поддержал:  
– Да, сэр, мы могли бы собраться все вместе.

Невилл тихо застонал.

– Выходит, договорились? – радостно подытожил Ремус. Снейп стиснул ворот своей рубашки, будто надеялся себя удушить.

– У меня много работы, – сказал он.

– Рабочий день заканчивается в семь, – напомнил Ремус услужливо.

– У меня ненормированный график, – парировал Снейп.

– Мы будем рады вас видеть, – подлизался Малфой.

Невилл снова застонал.

– Ради корпоративного духа, – Ремус повернулся к Гермионе. – Как вы считаете, миз Грейнджер?

– В книгах по социальному управлению, которые я читала, взаимодействие с руководством выделяют как... в общем, это довольно важно, – сбилась она.  
Снейп глядел затравленно.

– В эту пятницу. – Ремус рухнул на стул, ощущая, как подрагивают колени. – Значит, договорились.

***

Корпоративный дух переживал серьезное испытание в тот вечер.

Их было больше обычного, и они заполнили почти весь тесный бар. Разговор не клеился, так что все много пили. Снейп устроился в дальнем углу и озирался так, словно попал в западню. Ремус не смог бы вспомнить, о чем вокруг говорили, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь. Только когда Снейп ушел к бару, все стали потихоньку оживать. Невилл повеселел и стал рассказывать какую-то забавную историю о своей бабушке, а после – о том, как в детстве выпал из окна. Гермиона, которая тоже пришла, и даже губы накрасила, села рядом с Ремусом. Она слушала чужие разговоры так, словно собиралась провести социальное исследование. Иногда задавала вопросы, но в общем шуме их мало кто слышал. Ремусу вдруг стало жаль ее. Такая молоденькая, такая напряженная. Она цедила свой бокал вина весь вечер.

– Вам очень идет это платье, – крикнул Ремус ей на ухо, наклонившись, и кудрявая прядка попала ему на губы. Гермиона пожала плечами.

– Это мое единственное платье. Я предпочитаю брюки.

– Очень жаль, – заметил Ремус простодушно, и она смерила его подозрительным взглядом. Словно он способен ухлестывать за юными девушками!

Малфой живо напомнил ему, за кем положено ухлестывать.

– Смотрите, он ушел одиноко сидеть у бара, – заметил мальчишка, покровительственно хлопнул Ремуса по плечу. – Это удачная возможность.

И проворно занял место Ремуса возле Гермионы.

Для смелости Ремус опрокинул в себя остатки виски. В этот раз он решил заказывать только крепкие напитки. От сидра у него щипало в носу. Снейп листал какую-то книгу, будто в полутьме бара можно было что-то разглядеть. Хотя вокруг была толпа, рядом с ним пустовало два стула. Невидимая зона отчуждения; тем лучше. Ремус сел рядом. Он махнул бармену, который в ответ закатил глаза и принялся тереть стакан грязным полотенцем. Снейп делал вид, что увлечен чтением.

– Как поживаете? – крикнул Ремус. Снейп опустил голову ниже и что-то пробормотал. – Что?

– Неплохо, спасибо.

– У вас унылый вид.

Снейп хмуро взглянул на него.

– Почему вы ушли? – вновь заговорил Ремус.

– У меня разболелась голова. Захотелось побыть в одиночестве, – сказал Снейп с намеком.

– Я найду вам таблетку... – Ремус сполз с высокого табурета, но Снейп остановил его, показав на свой бокал.

– Я уже принимаю лекарство.

Ремус снова сел.

– Хорошо, – пробормотал он. – Хорошо.

Несколько секунд они молчали. Ремус вляпался во что-то липкое на барной стойке, и пытался отколупать это ногтем от своего рукава.

– Интересная книга? – спросил он спустя какое-то время. Снейп взглянул на него, потом на книгу – так, будто видел ее впервые.

– Нет, – признался он.

– Тогда зачем вы ее читаете?

– А что прикажете мне делать? – раздраженно буркнул Снейп.

– Вы можете поговорить со мной, – предложил Ремус. Снейп вздохнул, будто перед ним поставили непосильную задачу.

– Предлагайте тему.

Ремус схватил зубочистку и принялся вертеть ее в пальцах.

– Вы любите химию?

– Химию?

– Да. Это был мой любимый предмет в школе. Мне нравилось решать задачи. У нас была старая лаборатория, где мы проводили опыты.

– Я не люблю химию, – ответил Снейп, внимательно глядя на Ремуса. Тот потер лоб.

– Ладно... тогда... биология? Все эти клетки, генетика... живые существа...

– Живые существа меня тоже не интересуют, – усмехнулся Снейп, продолжая сверлить Ремуса взглядом. – Сделаете еще попытку?

– Вы знали, что у совы, например... О, спасибо. – Ремус вцепился в принесенный стакан. – У совы уши располагаются не параллельно друг другу? Одно выше, другое ниже. Чтобы она могла слышать все, что происходит сверху и снизу. А глаза у нее грушевидной формы... если заглянуть в ухо совы, можно сквозь него увидеть глаз. Удивительно, правда? – Снейп хранил вежливое молчание. Ремус сделал приличный глоток. – И еще. У совы на животе лысинка... такая небольшая. Угадайте, зачем?

Снейп вновь уставился в книгу.

– Угадайте, – потребовал Ремус. Снейп перелистнул страницу.

– Даже представить не могу.

– Они ведь хищники. Когда совы ловят всяких мелких мышей... грызунов, и прочее... бросают их в гнездо и улетают дальше, а если зима – грызуны замерзают, маленькие мерзлые трупики. Как замороженный обед. Совы ложатся на них пузом и отогревают, прежде чем съесть. – Ремус восторженно улыбнулся. Снейп потрясенно покачал головой. – Удивительно, правда?

– Невероятно, – пробормотал Снейп и приложился к бокалу.

– А когти у совы не приспособлены, чтобы гнезда делать. Так что совы отбирают гнезда у других птиц. Но если там яйца, то птенцов они не убивают.

– Как много полезных фактов, Люпин, – Снейп заглянул в свой бокал. Там ничего не было.

– Я закажу вам еще.

– Не стоит.

– А кукушки...

– Помилуйте!

Они помолчали.

– Вы знаете, почему в коктейли всегда кладут по две соломинки? Короткую и длинную? – снова заговорил Ремус. Голоса вокруг пульсировали, давили. Ему стало душно. Снейп изучал его, как редкое животное. Темный взгляд скользил по его лицу.

– У вас усы мокрые, – заметил Снейп.

– Что?

– Вы намочили усы, когда пили. С них капает.

– Я их сбрею, – выпалил Ремус, вытираясь рукавом. Снейп подал ему салфетку. – Прямо завтра сбрею.

– Сбрейте, – согласился Снейп.

– У меня некрасивая верхняя губа, – признался Ремус.

Снейп сощурил глаза, потом вдруг ухмыльнулся:

– Постойте, вы что, уже надрались?

– У меня слабый иммунитет... к алкоголю. И ко всему вообще.

– Да вы ценный кадр, – насмехаясь, протянул Снейп. – Отправляйтесь лучше домой, пока не наговорили лишнего.

– Может, я для того и напился? Чтобы наговорить? – с вызовом спросил Ремус. Он придвинулся к Снейпу ближе. До чего смешной человек, до чего колючий. Вокруг него не забор даже, а великая китайская стена. Метафорическая.

– У вас интересная внешность, – сообщил Ремус.

– Мне это часто говорят, – откликнулся Снейп, захлопнув книгу.

– В хорошем смысле.

– От вас несет, – Снейп махнул бармену. – Мне нужен счет.

Ремус медленно отодвинулся.

– Несет? Чем?.. – грустно пробормотал он. Снейп метнул на него короткий взгляд.

– Откуда мне знать? Алкоголем. Отчаяньем. Дешевым дезодорантом. Стандартный набор.

– Вы очень грубый человек.

– И это мне часто говорят, – вздохнул Снейп. Он достал свой бумажник, ожидаемо черный, гладкий, тугой. Ремус глядел, как Снейп отсчитывает купюры.

– Почему с вами так сложно? – спросил Ремус. Снейп даже не повернулся к нему.

– Лучше бы вам вернуться к своим друзьям, Люпин.

– Они мне не друзья. У меня были друзья, давно. Но теперь никого не осталось.

– Собираетесь поведать мне свою трагическую историю? – Снейп скривил губы. Ремусу захотелось его ударить.

– Нет, – медленно проговорил он. – Нет. Вам же не интересно.

– Отчего же. Я весь внимание. Что угодно лучше, чем занимательные факты о совах.

«Когда-то я умел флиртовать, – подумал Ремус. – Ведь умел? Как-то же Тонкс в меня влюбилась? Или это она флиртовала со мной... сложно теперь вспомнить».

– Только не умолкайте, Люпин, – продолжал атаку Снейп. Теперь он уже глядел на Ремуса в оба, с карикатурным, преувеличенным сочувствием. – Мы так славно беседовали. Это был незабываемый вечер. Расскажите мне больше о себе, о своей жизни.

– Вас не интересуют живые люди, – тихо ответил Ремус. Он попытался встать со стула, но едва не рухнул, и Снейп подхватил его. Стальная хватка на локте. Это разозлило Ремуса еще больше. – Вы сами – мертвый. Вы даже не человек, вы – машина!

– Помолчите, пока не пожалели, – угрожающим тоном сказал Снейп, все еще крепко его удерживая. Ремус наклонился к нему, обдавая алкогольным дыханием, и Снейп отшатнулся. Показалось, что он даже выглядел испуганным – ровно одну секунду. А потом его лицо снова стало бесстрастным. Чертова маска.

– Нет, вы даже не машина... вы манекен! Болванка в форме человека. У вас нет чувств, у вас нет сердца. Вы никогда не смеетесь, только усмехаетесь.

Невилл подскочил к нему. Ремус и не понимал, что кричит, и что в баре стало так тихо. Невилл попытался оттащить Ремуса подальше, что-то извинительно бормоча, но Снейп не выпускал руку Ремуса.

– Нет уж, пусть скажет, – прошипел Снейп, его лицо исказилось. Бледное, некрасивое, оно мерцало перед Ремусом, расплывалось в дымке по краям.

– А я и скажу! Все скажу. Вас все боятся, ненавидят... вы думаете, это уважение? Да все просто жалеют вас!..

– Ремус, пожалуйста! – вскрикнул Невилл и с неожиданной силой вырвал его из хватки Снейпа. Ремус споткнулся, и Невилл вздернул его на ноги, как ребенка. – Простите, сэр, – твердо сказал Невилл. Лицо его пылало. Снейп был бледнее обычного. Он выпрямился, расправил плечи и кивнул.

– Что ж, это было познавательно. Влияние совместных внерабочих мероприятий на корпоративный дух сильно преувеличено, – произнес он. – Люпин, с вами мы поговорим в понедельник, если наберетесь смелости явиться на работу.

Он отправился прочь, и все глядели вслед, пока дверь за ним не закрылась.

***

Похмелье было ужасным, равно как и раскаяние. Ремус помнил во всех безжалостных деталях всё, что говорил и делал. Все выходные он корил себя и переживал. О Снейпе, которого обидел ни за что. И о себе, которому придется искать новую работу. Был ли шанс, что Снейп не окажется мстительным ублюдком?

За всю свою жизнь Ремус преуспел в самообмане, но даже его талантов тут было недостаточно.

Кроме того, он неважно себя чувствовал, по всему телу разливалась слабость, и он представлял, что болезнь настигла его. Лекарства перестали действовать. Теперь-то он точно умрет, и никто не будет плакать по нему. Он позвонил своему доктору и договорился о встрече, а остаток выходных провел, лежа на кровати и жалея себя.

В понедельник он гладко выбрился, надел свой лучший пиджак и с тяжелым сердцем отправился на работу. Дверь в офис Снейпа была закрыта, за стеклянной стенкой – глухая пластиковая стена жалюзи. «Если он начнет меня убивать, никто и не узнает», – невесело ухмыльнулся Ремус, встав у стола Лаванды.

– Он у себя? – спросил Ремус. Лаванда поправляла челку, глядя в карманное зеркальце.

– У себя.

– Он занят? – с надеждой уточнил Ремус, и Лаванда взглянула на него с сочувствием.

– Он ждет тебя. Велел пропустить, как только ты придешь.

Ремус глубоко вздохнул и расправил плечи.

В кабинете было сумрачно; за окном шел дождь. Снейп сидел за своим огромным столом, как всегда – с прямой спиной, взгляд острый, губы сжаты.

– Присаживайтесь, что же вы, – любезно сказал он, показав на жесткий стул для посетителей. Ремус примостился на краешек, обнял свой портфель. Они помолчали. – Ну? – спросил Снейп, первым нарушив тишину. Ремус неуклюже пожал плечами.

– Простите, – пробормотал он.

– Что-что? Я не расслышал.

– Я извинился, – громко повторил Ремус. – За мое поведение в пятницу.

– За ваше безобразное поведение, – с удовольствием поправил Снейп, прищурившись. – За тот пьяный дебош, который вы устроили. И за оскорбление вышестоящего сотрудника.

– Да. Именно за это, – тихо подтвердил Ремус, глядя на свои колени. На брюках откуда-то были светлые шерстинки, хотя у него ни собаки, ни кошки не было.

– Что мне делать с вами, Люпин? – медленно, с садистскими нотками спросил Снейп. Он сделал вид, что размышляет, а может, и правда не знал.

– Ну, сделайте мне выговор при всех. Вздерните на дыбу. Вмажьте мне по лицу, если вам так хочется.

– Сгораю от желания, – скривился Снейп. – Скатиться до вашего уровня. Так вы себе представляете разрешение конфликтов в перспективной фирме, вроде нашей?

– Мне нужна эта работа, – заставил себя выдавить Ремус. Он ненавидел просить, но ему часто приходилось. Унижение в какой-то момент перестает ранить, если ты изначально не считаешь себя гордым.

– Я не могу принять ваши извинения, – ровно сказал Снейп, и принялся поправлять бумаги на столе. – Вы говорили то, что думаете. И то, что думает каждый там, за стеклом. – Он кивнул в сторону двери.

– Это не так, – пылко возразил Ремус. – Я выпил лишнего и нес всякую ерунду. Я уважаю вас, и никогда бы…

– Ну что вы, – перебил Снейп насмешливо. – Вы меня боитесь и ненавидите. Я ведь болванка в форме человека.

– Да забудьте вы! Это все неправда. Вы человек…

– Манекен.

– Вы человек! Прекрасный, талантливый…

– Бездушный.

– Душевный!

– Бесчувственный.

– Вы очень чувствительный!

– Мертвый.

– Живой! Живей всех живых!

– Никогда не смеюсь, только усмехаюсь.

– Да вы постоянно смеетесь!

– И меня все жалеют.

– Никто вас не жалеет! – заорал Ремус. Снейп вдруг выдохся. Он уставился куда-то Ремусу за плечо, его губы трагически изогнулись.

– Вот это в точку, – проговорил он бесстрастно. – В точку, Люпин. Хоть в чем-то вы правы.

Снейп поднялся со стула и отошел к окну. Ремус уставился в его прямую спину, тяжело дыша. В кабинете наступила звенящая, почти ощутимая тишина. Ремус мог представить, как Лаванда приникла к стеклянной двери с той стороны, пытаясь хоть что-нибудь разобрать.

Ремус поднялся и подошел к Снейпу, но остановился за его плечом, не рискуя дотронуться.

– Что вы тут опять какой-то цирк устроили? – жалобно спросил Снейп.

– Простите, – привычно ответил Ремус. Снейп прислонился лбом к стеклу, глядя вниз, на парковку.

– Я устал, – сказал он глухо. – Проваливайте.

– Никуда я не буду… проваливать, – рассердился Ремус. Он дотронулся до локтя Снейпа, тот отодвинулся. – Послушайте, ну что вы… в самом деле… как маленький. Перестаньте немедленно! Вам это не идет. Переживать так… из-за какого-то идиота вроде меня. Да я же ненормальный! Я себя не контролирую. И ничего не понимаю в жизни.

– Я тоже, Люпин, ничего не понимаю, – безжизненным тоном откликнулся Снейп. Он все еще прижимался к окну. Ремус испугался, что Снейп может заплакать или что-нибудь в этом духе, что-нибудь такое же дикое. – Думаете, я не стараюсь? Это такая пытка – каждое утро выходить из дома. А какая пытка – идти вечером домой! Я бы уехал куда-нибудь на необитаемый остров. И умер бы там спокойно.

– Не вздумайте умирать! – испугался Ремус, забыв, что и сам недавно собирался.

– Мне прекрасно известно все, что обо мне говорят. И что думают. Мои дорогие сотрудники. Я знаю, мне просто не нужны лишние напоминания.

– Вас все любят! – воскликнул Ремус, изнемогая от вины. – Вас все очень… мы все! Очень любим и ценим. Где-то в глубине души. Очень глубоко.

Плечи Снейпа затряслись, но прежде, чем Ремус успел бы прийти в полный ужас, стало понятно – директор смеется. Он повернулся к Ремусу, глядя почти ласково. Усталое лицо Снейпа показалось Ремусу очень трогательным.

– Правда, Люпин, проваливайте. Я вас не уволю, не переживайте.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Ремус. – Но вы… на меня больше не обижаетесь?

– Что мне, десять лет? – спросил Снейп. Они стояли теперь очень близко, лицом друг к другу. За спиной у Снейпа, за окном, разверзались хляби небесные, и потоки воды омывали город.

– Как докажете, что больше не злитесь? – спросил Ремус с глупой улыбкой. Снейп глядел на него сверху вниз, черные глаза блестели от смеха.

– Могу сына в вашу честь назвать, – предложил он.

– Лучше сходите со мной куда-нибудь, – сказал Ремус, сам себя едва слыша. – Вы любите Брамса?

Снейп снова рассмеялся, словно это была какая-то шутка, которой Ремус не знал. Потом нахмурился.

– Вы это серьезно?

– Смертельно серьезно. Никогда в жизни не был так серьезен. У меня есть знакомый в концертном зале, я могу достать нам билеты.

– На дворе двадцать первый век, – рассеянно ответил Снейп. – Давно уже ничего не нужно «добывать».

– А я все-таки добуду.

– Вынужден отказаться.

– Концерт в эту субботу. Я положу билет вам на стол, а дальше уже решайте сами, – сказал Ремус. Снейп не ответил, он стоял, склонив голову к плечу и пристально глядя на Ремуса, будто пытаясь разгадать загадку.

Ремус кашлянул, одернул пиджак и вышел, через секунду вернулся, потому что забыл портфель на стуле. Снейп не сдвинулся с места, так и стоял посреди кабинета, будто потерянный.

***

После концерта они вышли и, не сговариваясь, двинулись вниз по улице, в толпе других меломанов. Они молчали какое-то время, потом Снейп заметил, убирая руки в карманы плаща:

– Я не был уверен, но теперь могу точно сказать, что не люблю Брамса.

Ремус рассмеялся и взял его под руку.

– Пропустим по стаканчику? Обещаю не буянить.

– Пойдемте, – согласился Снейп. Они не произнесли ни слова, пока не дошли до ярко освещенной витрины какого-то ресторанчика. Воздух был ночным, прохладным. Деревья шумели темными листьями. Лето в этом году обещали дождливое, холодное, но так ведь было и в прошлом году, и в позапрошлом.

Девушка-хостес сурово уточнила, бронировали ли они столик. Ремус покаялся, что нет, и просительно заглянул ей в глаза:

– Что-нибудь ведь найдется?

Она оттаяла, улыбнулась ему, откидывая гладкие волосы за плечо. Пока они шли вслед за ней вглубь зала, Снейп шепнул:

– Как это вам удается? Вы нравитесь абсолютно всем.

Прозвучало как упрек, и в то же время – почти признанием. Ремусу было легко, голова немного кружилась, будто он уже выпил чего-то крепкого.

– Это все природное обаяние.

Снейп закатил глаза, но по губам его скользнула улыбка. Он скользнул на стул и расстелил на коленях предложенную льняную салфетку. Пока официантка рассказывала о блюде дня и выборе вин, он слушал ее очень внимательно, сосредоточенно. Все это их свидание показалось Ремусу до того старомодным, что он пришел в восторг. Сириус бы поднял его на смех. «Это еще откуда?» – тотчас строго спросил себя Ремус. Он уже давно не вспоминал о Сириусе, и сейчас был неподходящий момент для ностальгии.

Снейп смотрел на него, и Ремус запретил себе витать в облаках.

– И что теперь? – спросил Снейп. – Будем вести приятную беседу?

– За ужином, – «на свидании», – мысленно добавил Ремус, – люди обычно говорят о семье. О школьных годах.

– Можем пропустить эту часть? – поморщился Снейп.

– Не заставляйте меня снова сочинять тему, – попросил Ремус. – Мои познания о совах вам не понравились.

– Ну почему. Было очень увлекательно. – Им принесли вино, и Снейп обхватил пальцами тонкую ножку бокала. Он принялся разглаживать складку на салфетке другой рукой. Ремус понадеялся, что он нервничает. Это было бы очаровательно. – Я ознакомился с материалом и узнал, что у сов также два желудка. Вы это знали?

– Нет, – соврал Ремус, откинувшись на спинку стула.

– В один желудок попадает еда, в другой – всякий мусор, вроде шерсти. Если надумаете завести сову, не вздумайте давать ей чистое мясо. Его нужно извалять в пуху… и всяком таком, – закончил Снейп скомкано. – Люциус.

– Что? – не понял Ремус, но затем обернулся. У их столика остановился мужчина, высокий, светловолосый, в дорогом костюме.

– Северус, – радостно произнес тот, улыбаясь почти хищно. – Вот это удача! Никак не думал встретить тебя в Сохо, в субботу вечером.

Он сам себе подвинул стул и уселся к ним за столик.

– Тебя разве никто не ждет? – спросил Снейп напряженно, и Люциус громко рассмеялся.

– Такой же приветливый, как обычно! Ничего, мой друг курит на улице. Я не видел тебя тысячу лет. Как дела у Драко? Ты благодарен за этот ценный кадр? – Это прозвучало язвительно, но Снейп послушно ответил:

– Необычайно талантливый мальчик.

– Из него ни слова не выбьешь. Молодые люди сейчас ужасно скрытные. Мы были такими же в его возрасте?

– Мы были хуже, – коротко ответил Снейп, и его друг снова рассмеялся, сверкая белой, акульей улыбкой. Ремус был третьим лишним, и никто не подумал его представить. Он поднялся.

– Отлучусь на минуту, – ответил он на вопросительный взгляд Снейпа.

– Если собираетесь сбежать, в туалете есть окошко над раковиной, – заметил Люциус, оглядывая его с ног до головы. И снова оскалился, поддерживая свою шутку. Ремус вежливо растянул губы.

Окошко над раковиной действительно было. Ремус задумался даже, не покурить ли ему, но сигарет с собой не было. А идти на улицу и просить у друга этого Люциуса не хотелось. Он сам не понимал, что его так разозлило. Тот простой факт, что у Снейпа есть друзья? Да еще такие модные. Ремус не сомневался, что Люциус – какая-нибудь важная шишка. К тому же он был довольно красивым. Говорил о себе, как о старике, но это было позерством.

Может быть, Снейп предпочтет провести остаток вечера с другом. Ремус не хотел сидеть в их компании. Будь это свиданием – будь это озвучено вслух и принято двумя сторонами – Ремус имел бы право возмущаться. Но Снейп ни за что не явился бы при таких условиях. Ремус вообще не ожидал, что он придет. Когда подходил к условленному месту, издалека увидел высокий темный силуэт и удивился. Почему Снейп пришел? «Я-то понятно, – подумал Ремус. – А ему это все зачем?». И тут же спросил себя: «Я-то понятно – что?». Ответа не было, и он предпочел выкинуть это из головы.

Когда Ремус возвращался, он застрял в толпе шумных студентов, которые пытались найти себе достаточно большой стол. Невольно, сквозь их гомон, подслушал чужой разговор.

– Где ты нашел этого учителя начальных классов? – растягивая слова, пренебрежительно спросил Люциус. – Не знал, что у тебя настолько низкая планка.

В ответ ему раздалось сухое:

– У меня вообще нет планки. И тебя это не касается.

– И все-таки, после такого перерыва ты мог бы найти кого-то в чистых ботинках.

Ремус подошел к столу.

– Не ботинки определяют человека, – заметил он вежливо. – А человек – ботинки. – Он положил пару купюр возле своего бокала. – Мне нужно идти.

– Люпин, – досадливо проговорил Снейп, но Ремус махнул рукой.

– Нет-нет. Вы развлекайтесь. – Выскочил из ресторана и широко зашагал прочь. Снейп догнал его на перекрестке.

– Снова устраиваете сцены. Это просто смешно, – заметил Снейп, становясь рядом.

– Моя бывшая жена так же говорила.

– Куда вы идете?

– К автобусной остановке.

Загорелся зеленый, и Ремус ринулся вперед. Снейп без особых усилий шел с ним в ногу.

– Уже слишком поздно для автобусов. Давайте я вызову вам такси.

– Как настоящий джентльмен?

– Могу даже проводить до двери, – заметил Снейп, и Ремус остановился, взглянул ему в лицо.

– И на кофе зайдете?

– А вы быстро утешаетесь, – усмехнулся Снейп. Засигналили машины, и Ремус обнаружил, что они посреди дороги. Оказавшись на другой стороне, он увлек Снейпа к пустой скамейке.

– Подождем автобуса вместе, – решил он. Они уселись под табличкой «По субботам транспорт не останавливается».

– Вы заигрываете со мной, Люпин? – мягко спросил Снейп, глядя в сторону.

– Не знаю, – честно сказал Ремус. – Да, наверное. Заигрываю.

– Хорошо, – Снейп прикрыл глаза. – Я уже решил, что схожу с ума. Было слишком невероятно.

– Почему? – Ремус не дождался ответа. Тогда он принялся отчищать ногтем какое-то странное пятно на коленке. – Из-за моих ботинок?

– Оставьте вы эти ботинки! Люциус… мой давний знакомый. Не самый приятный человек. Но я многим ему обязан, поэтому терплю эти выходки. Вы, кстати, могли бы и не терпеть. Вмазали бы ему, вы же это обычно советуете?

– В следующий раз вмажу, – пообещал Ремус, утешенный. – Можно мне тоже звать вас по имени?

– Если вы так хотите, – скованно проговорил Снейп.

– Я очень хочу. Вы мне нравитесь, Северус. Я слышал про то, как вы сделали заявление… против притеснений и прочего. Вы смелый человек.

– Это была не смелость, – сухо сказал Северус. – Просто необходимость.

– Я тоже хочу сделать что-нибудь смелое.

Снейп настороженно уставился на него. Ремус придвинулся ближе и мягко коснулся губами губ Северуса. Тот ответил на поцелуй, разомкнул губы, и Ремус вдруг испугался. Он отпрянул. Снейп тут же вскочил, судорожно вцепился в свой плащ.

– Я не… простите, – сказал Ремус быстро.

– Почему вы все время извиняетесь?!

– Простите.

– Остановитесь вы уже?..

– Мы не должны… я не должен был. Я сам не понимаю, что делаю. И главное, зачем. Не нужно было заходить так далеко. Мы не должны были.

Снейп помолчал, обхватив себя руками. Мимо проехала машина, осветив их на секунду фарами.

– Если вы переживаете о том, что я ваш начальник, то на работе это никак не скажется, – с усилием проговорил Снейп, почти убеждая. Ремус сидел с пылающим лицом.

– Дело не в этом. Есть кое-что еще.

– Вы можете не объяснять, если не хотите.

– Ужасно не хочу. Но я должен…

– Ничего вы не должны.

– Я болен, Северус.

Наконец Снейп прекратил стискивать себя и медленно сел рядом.

– Что-то смертельное? – ровно спросил он.

– Пока что нет, – ответил Ремус, глядя себе под ноги. Как тошно, как скучно это объяснять. Каков бы ни был перерыв у Снейпа, у Ремуса он был дольше. Он ни с кем не встречался со времен… со времен Тонкс. Тогда он еще не знал о болезни. И теперь – забыл на какой-то момент. Впервые забыл о ней, начисто! Потрясающее ощущение.

У него в горле будто птица сидела. Царапала перьями, хотела выпорхнуть.

– У меня ВИЧ, Северус. Это значит…

– Мне знаком термин, – быстро перебил Снейп.

– Я ничем вас не заразил. Через поцелуй это невозможно. И я не опасен для окружающих. Я принимаю меры, я очень внимателен… прохожу антиретровирусную терапию. Таблетки дважды в день, и регулярно – осмотры, анализы. Вирус в моей крови не активен, это никак не влияет на мою жизнь. – Ремус замолчал, потому что сам себя услышал, словно со стороны. Он просто повторял те слова, что сказал ему врач. Но вирус влиял на его жизнь. Каждый чертов день.

– И все же вы отказались целовать меня, – заметил Снейп после паузы.

– Подумал, что вы к такому не готовы. Да я и сам к такому не готов. Не слишком приятные новости для первого свидания?

– Вы сбрили усы, – невпопад сказал Снейп. Ремус мигнул.

– Что? Да.

– У вас нормальная верхняя губа. Она хорошо выглядит.

– Спасибо… наверное.

Северус поднялся на ноги.

– Мне нужно это переварить, – сказал он. Ремус пришибленно закивал.

– Да, я понимаю.

Северус взял его холодными пальцами за подбородок, склонился и поцеловал, целомудренно, в уголок губ.

Он ушел, а Ремус остался сидеть, трогая свои губы кончиками пальцев.

***

Врач прописал ему другие таблетки. Лечение нужно было менять каждые пару лет, потому что возникало привыкание, и вирус все время адаптировался.

– Утром во время еды, вечером во время еды, – сказал он, отдав рецепт. – Вы хорошо питаетесь, Ремус? У вас изможденный вид.

– Я отлично питаюсь, – заверил Ремус.

– Первый месяц могут проявляться побочные эффекты, – добавил доктор, и Ремус кивнул. Он проходил через это уже много раз. Тошнота, головокружение, спазмы, сыпь. – Это меньшее зло, – добавил доктор, заметив унылую мину Ремуса. – Если будет совсем худо, звоните мне. Поменяем курс лечения.

На прощание доктор сказал:

– И перестаньте думать о плохом. При правильном лечении ВИЧ-позитивные живут до восьмидесяти лет и умирают от старости.

Сириуса никто не лечил. Сначала он загремел в тюрьму, затем – в больницу. К тому времени они уже много лет не общались. Сириус позвонил ему однажды поздним вечером. Его голос звучал сухо в телефонной трубке.

– Я заразил тебя, – сказал он сквозь помехи. – Скорее всего. Ты должен провериться.

Тонкс тогда была уже на первом месяце.

– Не приходи, – попросил Сириус. – Ты пожалеешь, если придешь.

Конечно, Ремус пришел. Он жалел об этом, потому что никогда уже не мог забыть, не мог вытравить этот образ из памяти; страдающий, дрожащий человек на больничной койке заменил отчаянного, ослепительного юношу, каким был Сириус когда-то. Но Ремус не мог не прийти. Он слышал, даже сквозь помехи, как страшно Сириусу.

В тот единственный раз, когда Ремус пришел к нему в больницу, стояла жуткая жара. Но все окна были наглухо закрыты. Вокруг рта у Сириуса были красные язвы. А глаза – пронзительно голубые, яркие, будто смотрели сквозь время.

– Ты меня ненавидишь? – спросил Сириус.

– Нет, – ответил Ремус и взял его за руку. Нежно сжал костлявые, холодные, будто стеклянные пальцы. Казалось, сожмешь сильнее – и осколки вопьются в ладонь.

***

Все уже ушли, а Ремус сидел в сумрачном опен-спейсе, таращился в монитор. Глаза болели. Он не сразу услышал шаги, а когда повернулся, Северус стоял совсем близко.

– Вы снова забыли отметиться на входе, мне сообщили, – сказал Северус ровно. Он сел на край стола, сдвинув кипу бумаг. – Если нужна помощь с отчетом, обратитесь к миз Грейнджер.

– У нее своей работы полно, – откликнулся Ремус, сдавив переносицу пальцами. Он поглядел на директора снизу вверх. Северус крутил в руках пресс-папье с его стола, пластиковую безделушку.

– Я изучил вопрос, – сказал Северус уверенно. – Почитал о вашем заболевании.

– Вот как.

– Да. При должном лечении вы можете дожить до восьмидесяти лет.

– Где-то я это уже слышал…

– Я не смогу заразиться, даже если выпью литр вашей слюны.

– А вы собирались? – заинтригованно уточнил Ремус. Снейп косо взглянул на него.

– Я рассматривал такой вариант, – серьезно ответил он. Ремус рассмеялся. – Кулинария. Вы спрашивали о моих интересах – я люблю готовить. Это дисциплинирует. Вы едите что-нибудь, кроме шоколада?

Ремус затаил дыхание.

– Я рассматривал такой вариант, – еле слышно проговорил он. Северус улыбнулся.

***

– Он покрасил кошку, покрасил бабушку, пока та спала, – сообщила Тонкс. Они сидели в уличном кафе, пользуясь хорошей погодой. На свои синие волосы Тонкс повязала красный платок. Люди смотрели на нее; они всегда смотрели, и раньше Ремус испытывал смутное удивление и гордость при мысли, что все смотрят на его Тонкс.

– Может, не слишком хорошей идеей было отдавать его в художественную школу, – заметил Ремус, стряхивая сигарету в пепельницу. Тонкс пожала плечами. Она засмеялась, вспоминая, видимо, суровое лицо Андромеды в желтых разводах.

– Он нарисовал мне еще что-нибудь? – спросил Ремус с надеждой. Тонкс вытащила из кармана свернутый вчетверо листок.

– Это записка. Они уже изучают буквы, знаешь ли.

Ремус настороженно замер. Он глядел на клочок бумаги так, словно тот мог в любой момент загореться.

– Он… написал мне письмо? Ты рассказала обо мне?

– Очень туманно. Но думаю, к концу года вы сможете увидеться. Тедди мечтает поехать в лес с палаткой, ты можешь научить его навыкам выживания.

Ремус рассмеялся. Кто, как не он, знал о навыках выживания.

Он бережно спрятал листок, чтобы прочитать дома.

– Ты выглядишь иначе, – заметила Тонкс. – Стал… более счастливым, что ли? У тебя глаза улыбаются.

– Не говори ерунды, – ласково ответил Ремус, не в силах прекратить быть счастливым.

***

Для свидания день был выбран неудачный; с самого утра Ремус себя неважно чувствовал. Впервые он проспал работу и пришел с опозданием. Обычно в таких случаях требовалось писать объяснительную, но ему никто и слова не сказал. До самого обеда он провозился с отчетом, а после нарисовался Малфой с бумажным стаканом кофе.

– Это вам, – сказал он, ухмыляясь. Сиропа в стакане было больше, чем кофе, и Ремус из вежливости улыбнулся, хотя челюсти свело от резкого приступа тошноты.

Малфой выглядел безобразно юным, живым и счастливым.

– Вы просто наш местный герой, – заявил Малфой, как всегда, небрежно устроившись тощим задом на краешке стола. – Зверюга приручена, верно?

Ремус пробормотал что-то невнятное.

– У меня в этом большой опыт. Несговорчивые люди – самые страстные, точно говорю. – И он послал пристальный взгляд через всю комнату. Ремус обернулся и увидел, что Малфой смотрит на Гермиону. Та сидела, обхватив голову рукой, и хмурилась в монитор. – Наш хмырь всю неделю ведет себя терпимо. На брифе вчера он просто витал в облаках!

Ремус с трудом мог такое представить, но спорить не стал.

– Он даже голову теперь моет, – восхищенно добавил Малфой. Ремус отставил стакан в сторону.

– Мне нужно работать. Не успеваю доделать отчет, – сухо сказал он. Малфой снисходительно улыбнулся.

– Скоро вам не придется возиться с этой ерундой, – утешил он, легко вскочив со стола и устремляясь в свой отдел. Ремус швырнул стаканчик в мусорную корзину.

Цифры никак не сходились, и Ремус решил обратиться за помощью к Гермионе – она была мастером отчетов.

– Что-то я здесь делаю не так, – пожаловался он. Гермиона бегло проглядела файлы, которые он ей прислал.

– У вас неверная формула. Здесь нужно указать минус один, чтобы отражались отрицательные величины. И формат чисел – проценты, округленные до сотых. – Она что-то нажала и повернула монитор к Ремусу. – Готово.

– Спасибо, – искренне улыбнулся Ремус. Она безразлично кивнула. – Вы сегодня не вставали из-за стола. Я тоже пропустил обед. Может быть…

– Я сейчас немного занята, – отрезала Гермиона. Под глазами у нее залегли тени. – Занимаюсь структурой методологии управления проектами.

– Хорошо, – растерянно откликнулся Ремус.

– Послушайте… – Она уставилась в монитор невидящим взглядом. – Не знаю, что за игру вы ведете… я не хожу в курилку и не знаю последних сплетен. Но если вас подослал Малфой… вы с ним очень сдружились, похоже… скажите ему… – Она вдруг закусила губу. Потом резко встала и отправилась мимо Ремуса в туалет.

Когда она вернулась, Ремус уже послушно работал над отчетом. Глаза у нее покраснели, а в целом Гермиона держалась с тем же достоинством. «Бедная девочка», – подумал Ремус. Он ничем не мог ей помочь. Не ему предостерегать людей об опасностях служебных романов.

Северус в этот день ушел домой довольно рано, и это тоже вызвало волну пересудов.

– Первый раз вижу, чтобы он заканчивал вовремя, – сообщила Лаванда. От нее пахло сладкими духами, сумка висела через плечо – похоже, для нее рабочий день тоже закончился вовремя впервые за долгое, долго время. – Так я еще в кино успею. Спасибо вам, Ремус, миленький! – И она порывисто обняла его.

Северус прислал ему адрес с совой, так что Ремус, выйдя из офиса, направился к метро.

Перед дверью Северуса он испытал короткую паническую атаку.

«Что я делаю?» – спросил себя Ремус, держась за ручку двери. Дом был высотный, из стали и стекла, с огромными неуютными коридорами, как в гостинице.

Квартира Северуса оставляла гнетущее впечатление. Всего несколько комнат, европейская планировка: из гостиной можно было видеть спальню с широкой, гладко заправленной кроватью. Кровать маячила на краю зрения невысказанной угрозой. Кухня была крохотная и вся в хроме; автоматизирована по последнему слову техники. Если Снейп и готовил здесь, никаких следов он не оставил – все сверкало чистотой.

Сам Северус дома ходил в строгих черных брюках и рубашке. Он не снимал ботинки дома и Ремусу запретил; было почти кощунством ступать по светлым коврам.

– Дважды в неделю приходит горничная, – рассеянно пояснил Северус. – У меня нет времени убирать здесь.

«Вряд ли для горничной остается много работы», – подумал Ремус. Дом был абсолютно необжитым.

Ремусу понравился только балкон. Они вышли вместе, и на высоте двадцать первого этажа Ремус впервые почувствовал, как напряжение и неловкость отступают. Вид был изумительный.

– Это новый жилой комплекс, – заметил Северус отстраненным тоном экскурсовода. – Против этих высоток жильцы из соседних районов подписывали петицию. Дома не слишком вписываются в архитектурную систему города.

Он рассказал это безо всяких особых эмоций, как занимательный факт, но Ремус услышал за этим всем нечто большее. Вот дом, против которого окружающие. И человек в этом доме, такой же отверженный большинством. Оба – абсолютно равнодушны к происходящему. По крайней мере, на первый взгляд.

«Что ты несешь?» – сказал сам себе Ремус. Ему стало смешно. Он спросил у Северуса сигарету, но тот только брезгливо выгнул бровь.

– Я и сам давно хочу бросить, – принялся оправдываться Ремус. – То есть, я даже не курю толком. Так, покуриваю… от случая к случаю.

– Ну, теперь явно не такой случай, – отрезал Северус. – Ужин сейчас остынет, пойдемте к столу.

Так торжественно он это произнес, что Ремус едва сдержал смешок. Ему все время хотелось смеяться. Видимо, от нервов. Оба они были какие-то до ужаса нелепые. У Снейпа были какие-то странные, квадратные тарелки. Дизайнерские.

– Почему у вас квадратные тарелки? – спросил Ремус, пока Северус выкладывал на стол посуду. Он словно присутствовал на кулинарном конкурсе. Ремус насчитал шесть разных блюд, и подозревал, что десерт Северус тоже где-то припрятал.

– Понятия не имею, мне они достались вместе с домом, – заявил Северус, вытащив бутылку вина из шкафа. – Когда я купил эту квартиру, я оплатил услуги человека, который подобрал всю мебель и разные предметы первой необходимости. У меня не было времени ходить по магазинам.

– Ну, тогда выпьем за вашего дизайнера, – заметил Ремус, наполнив бокалы. Северус едва пригубил свое вино. Ремусу требовалось чуть больше, для храбрости. Когда он осушил бокал, Северус пронзил его неприязненным взглядом.

– Вы производите плохое впечатление, Люпин, – заметил он ровно. – Всегда с такой радостью кидаетесь на алкоголь.

– А вы почти ничего не пьете…

– Мой отец был алкоголиком.

Они помолчали.

– М-м-м, это потрясающе вкусно, – наконец сказал Ремус. – Что это?

– Лазанья с грибами. Я не знал, едите ли вы мясо. – Снейп одернул манжеты рукавов. – Здесь еще гратен, картофельный хлеб, киш с цукини и семгой, тыквенный суп – его лучше есть горячим, он у вас уже остыл, – и салат из… авокадо и… – Северус нахмурился. – Это скучно. Я начинаю утомлять вас.

– Это потрясающе, – возразил Ремус. – Я уже завожусь. Продолжайте.

Северус уткнулся взглядом в свою тарелку. Его плечи напряженно приподнялись.

– Прошу прощения. Кажется, я слегка перестарался. Я… готовлю, когда нечем занять руки. Сегодня я немного нервничал.

Он признался в этом и в упор поглядел на Ремуса. Тот поднял руки, показав ладони.

– Да я просто вне себя от ужаса, – сообщил он с облегчением. Они оба рассмеялись. Северус снова наполнил бокалы. Ремус поднял свой, словно собираясь произнести тост, но оба они неловко промолчали.

Конфеты, которые Ремус купил в последний момент в круглосуточном магазине, вспомнив о правилах приличия, лежали посреди стола в уродливо-яркой упаковке. Ремусу было почти физически худо от стыда за них, за себя, за все происходящее. Ко всему прочему, он почти не различал вкуса. Аппетита совсем не было, так что он вяло ковырял вилкой киш. Северус смотрел на него слишком часто, слишком пристально. Разговор у них не клеился.

Но апогеем вечера стал момент, когда Ремус вдруг почувствовал сильную тошноту. Он скомкано извинился и бросился в туалет, где его вывернуло. Постоял немного на коленях посреди кафельной черной комнаты. Зеркало безжалостно освещалось неоновым ободком, и в свете неона лицо Ремуса было голубоватым. Он долго полоскал рот. Прежде чем выйти, почтительно поклонился странному японскому унитазу, который едва ли не разговаривал с ним и постоянно мигал какими-то кнопками.

Снейп ждал его за дверью.

– Вы ненавидите тыкву? Нужно было сказать, – заметил он, скрывая волнение. Ремус прислонился к стене.

– Это все лекарства, – забормотал он. – Я перехожу на новые таблетки, и первое время… так всегда бывает, но это нормально… хотя я не думал… позор какой. До чего стыдно.

– Ничего страшного.

– Просто катастрофа.

– С любым могло случиться.

– Можно, я просто провалюсь под землю?

– Это было бы нежелательно.

Северус тронул его за плечо, и Ремус поднял лицо, горящее от стыда.

– Ничего страшного, – мягко повторил Северус. – У вас уставший вид. Возьмите завтра отгул. Отправляйтесь домой. Я вызову такси.

– Почему вы все время пытаетесь меня куда-то отправить на такси? – возмутился Ремус.

– Вы можете отдохнуть здесь, – тихо сказал Северус. – У меня матрас с лечебным эффектом. Какие-то особые пружины.

В спальне они оба молча разделись и легли под одеяло. Северус щелкнул пальцами, и свет погас. Он поставил будильник.

– У тебя найдется запасная бритва? – спросил Ремус шепотом, в темноте. – За ночь у меня отрастает борода. Утром я буду похож на оборотня.

– Я купил вчера запасную бритву, и зубную щетку, и еще разные мелочи, – успокоил его Северус. Ремус потрясенно замолчал. Северус повернулся к нему, приподнявшись на локте. Волосы упали ему на лицо, едва различимое в сумраке. – Это странно, да? Мне нужно держать себя в руках. Я просто… не привык к подобному. Не совсем понимаю, как себя вести.

– Поверь мне, мы оба бродим в потемках.

– В этой кровати никто никогда не спал. Кроме меня, разумеется, – сухо добавил Северус и медленно протянул руку.

– Это не… – начал было Ремус, но Северус накрыл ладонью его пах, и Ремус забыл, что собирался сказать.

***

Ремус проснулся от звонка будильника. Звук был незнакомый. Он притворялся спящим еще пару минут, пока Северус не заворочался тяжело рядом. С тихим шорохом Северус откинул одеяло, будильник смолк. Несколько секунд не было слышно ни звука, ни движения. Потом Снейп тихо вышел из комнаты. Зашумела вода в душе.

Ремус открыл глаза. Комната была сумрачной. Прекрасный вид из окна был скрыт плотной занавеской. Черного цвета. Кто вешает в спальню черные шторы? Как в похоронном бюро. Ремус потянулся, ощущая сладкую боль во всем теле. Нечему было болеть – вчера они только баловались, как мальчишки. Трогали друг друга, прижимались друг к другу. Ремус все еще был в белье. Если бы у него было больше сил, больше смелости, он бы сделал гораздо больше.

Снейп не был властным в постели. Не слишком, по крайней мере. Не настолько, как боялся Ремус. Он вел себя очень тихо, и все его движения были наполнены каким-то неявным отчаянием. Будто он боялся куда-то не успеть.

Они едва видели друг друга и совсем не говорили. После того, как все закончилось, они заснули рядом. Ремус слышал тихое дыхание Снейпа, понимал, что тот не спит, и хотел спросить о чем-то, но сон сморил его.

Он вскочил с постели, скинул трусы и направился на звук. Дверь в ванную была не заперта – Ремус расценил это как приглашение. Внутри было жарко от пара; душевая кабина больше смахивала на космическую капсулу. За мутными стенками угадывался силуэт Северуса. Ремус не сразу сообразил, как открыть дверцу, а потом его обдали брызги горячей воды. Северус повернулся к нему, его лицо вытянулось. Он прикрылся руками и устыдился самого жеста.

– Здесь занято, – рявкнул он.

Вода текла по его волосам, по худым белым плечам, вниз. У него был впалый живот, ребра чуть выступали. Волос на груди было мало. Его лицо было интересней всего: нечто среднее между праведным возмущением и детской почти стеснительностью. Ремус заметил, какие длинные у него ресницы; с них капала вода. На носу тоже повисла большая капля.

– Или туда, или сюда, – скомандовал Северус, сдавшись. – Мне холодно.

Ремус юркнул внутрь. Им сразу стало тесно. Горячая вода хлестала Ремуса по плечам. Северус явно был не из тех, кто предпочитает бодрящий прохладный душ.

– Что теперь? – спросил Северус, прижавшись к дальней стенке и сложив руки на груди. Его брови намокли и стали смешной формы. Ремус улыбнулся, подходя ближе.

Они целовались пару минут, пока Северус не расцепил руки и не обнял легко Ремуса. Тогда тот опустился на колени.

– Это вовсе не обязательно, – быстро сказал Северус.

– Это безопасно, – ответил Ремус, запрокинув голову и щурясь от брызг. – Я тоже исследовал… можно без презерватива. Это безопасно.

– Дело не в этом… я просто…

Ремус фыркнул, когда вода попала ему в нос. Они действительно будут упражняться в любезности, пока Ремус стоит на коленях, уткнувшись носом в член Северуса? Глупее не придумаешь. Он взял член в рот. Тот был мокрым и почти безвкусным. И стал быстро твердеть, стоило плотнее сомкнуть губы.

Ремус закрыл глаза. Он двигался бездумно, придерживая жесткие бедра Северуса. Он почувствовал, как Северус осторожно положил руки ему на голову.

У Ремуса не было богатого опыта в этом; единственным его мужчиной был Сириус. Тогда они были студентами, и всё было как открытие. Любая мелочь – как взрыв сверхновой. Теперь он ощущал себя на свой возраст. Колени быстро начали болеть на жестком кафеле, а челюсть занемела. И все же ему нравилось это. Звук льющейся воды заглушал все другие звуки, пока Северус не застонал – протяжно, будто ему стало больно. Стон гулко разнесся по комнате. Ремус застонал в ответ, ускорив движения. Он поднял глаза и увидел, что Северус привалился к стене, лицо его раскраснелось, а рот был приоткрыт. Волосы прилипли к щекам, струились по шее к плечам, создавая красивый контраст. Бедра подрагивали под ладонями Ремуса.

Он скользнул языком под головку, и в рот ему брызнула сперма. Ремус мужественно проглотил ее и тут же закашлялся. Северус опустился на пол рядом с ним, выглядел он обессилевшим. Но потом открыл глаза, и Ремус снова ощутил на себе этот взгляд – пронизывающий до самого основания.

***

Северус все же вызвал такси.

– Машину водить мне не нравится, а метро я не люблю, – заявил он, пока автомобиль скользил по серым утренним улицам. – Так гораздо удобней.

– Я могу выйти на перекрестке и дойти пешком, – предложил Ремус. – Если мы приедем вместе, пойдут разговоры.

– Мне плевать. Глупо быть начальником и не пользоваться никакими преимуществами. – Северус наморщил нос. – И потом, мы взрослые люди. Это никак не скажется на работе, – повторил он, как мантру. Ремус кивнул. – Кстати о работе. Как продвигается твое тестовое задание?

– В процессе, – уклончиво пробормотал Ремус. Впереди уже виднелось высокое здание офиса.

– Я пришлю тебе другое. Я пересмотрел критерии оценки, – сообщил Северус, не глядя на него.

– Это совсем не обязательно, – сказал Ремус негромко, но Северус пропустил все мимо ушей.

В холле Ремуса остановил охранник.

– Ваш пропуск? – спросил он. Ремус принялся хлопать по карманам пиджака. Ну точно – он забыл свою карточку.

– Да ради всего святого! – воскликнул раздраженно Северус. – Этот человек работает в компании уже полгода. Разве это не ваша работа – помнить сотрудников в лицо?

Охранник вытянулся перед Северусом по струнке. Пока они шли к лифту, он глядел вслед.

– Дело в том, что меня всегда везде останавливают, – сказал Ремус извиняющимся тоном. – У меня очень непримечательная внешность. Я выгляжу настолько посредственным, что это похоже на маскировку. Это делает меня подозрительным.

– Я не считаю, что ты выглядишь посредственно, – сказал Северус, пропуская его в лифт. Как только двери закрылись, они принялись целоваться. И целовались всю долгую дорогу вверх – пока тихий звон не оповестил о том, что они приехали на нужный этаж. Они отпрянули друг от друга, Ремус ухмылялся, а Северус разгладил невидимые складки на одежде.

И конечно, пошли разговоры.

– Я слышал, как он напевал под нос, – заметил Невилл в курилке, вид у него был слегка контуженный. – Мычал что-то. А когда заметил меня… он… улыбнулся.

– Говорят, он сделал комплимент Лаванде. Бедняжка одним своим существованием его раздражала, а сегодня он проходит мимо нее и такой: «Мисс Браун, отличный выбор платья». Ты видел это платье, то жуткое, в котором ее белье можно разглядеть, – протараторила Паркинсон, отбрасывая тонкую сигаретку.

– Если когда и просить прибавки, так сегодня, – заметил Малфой, ухмыляясь. Он поглядел на Ремуса. – Вы отлично над ним поработали, похоже.

– Я не хочу это обсуждать, – пробормотал Ремус, выдохнув дым.

– Конечно, кто захочет, – фыркнула Паркинсон. – Приятного мало. Но вы добились больших успехов.

– Кто бы мог подумать, что наш хмырь может быть нормальным человеком! – Малфой вертел в пальцах свой вейп. – А как ваши дела, Ремус, повышение уже в кармане?

– Не думаю…

– Метите выше? Или спасовали? Вы ведь так хотели стать начальником отдела, уже забыли, для чего все затевалось?

– Может быть, Ремус альтруист, – игриво улыбнулась Паркинсон. – Он старается на благо коллектива.

– Альтруистичные люди редко добиваются руководящих позиций, – раздался холодный голос у Ремуса за спиной. – К тому же, если будете проводить столько времени в курилке, а не в своем отделе, не стоит рассчитывать на прибавку, мистер Малфой.

Они все застыли. Медленно, как в кошмарном сне, Ремус обернулся. Снейп глядел на него, так равнодушно, будто он был грязью на ботинке. Впрочем, и грязь вызывает больше эмоций.

– За работу. Живо, – добавил Северус, и всех как ветром сдуло. Ремус сделал шаг к нему и запнулся о собственные ноги.

– Послушай… это все звучит ужасно, но я…

– Если вам есть что сказать, изложите в письменном виде, и я рассмотрю в общем порядке, – ответил Северус, развернулся на каблуках, словно проделал отрепетированное танцевальное па, и удалился.

Ремус остался один, с погасшим окурком в пальцах.

***

Через час Лаванда подошла к его столу. Ремус глядел в одну точку уже долгое время, и был рад отвлечься на что-то другое.

– Он зовет вас, – сказала Лаванда тихо, жалобным тоном. Таким говорят с умирающими или уже мертвыми. Ремус медленно поднялся. Пока он шел к кабинету Снейпа, все прекращали работу и глядели на него. Молча. Кто-то пытался подбодрить улыбкой, а кто-то строил сочувственные гримасы. Ремус не мог глядеть в эти лица.

Он понимал, что винить некого, кроме себя самого – и все равно винил, ненавидел каждого.

Он устал и запутался.

Северус сидел в своем стеклянном аквариуме, у всех на виду. Он не задергивал жалюзи. Он работал весь день, с таким видом, будто не произошло ничего необычного. Казалось, если даже весь мир рухнет – он будет сидеть за этим столом, как памятник трудолюбию.

Ремус вошел и сделал пару шагов к столу.

– Северус, – начал он тихо, умоляющим тоном. Снейп не поднял глаз от бумаг, которые читал.

– Присядьте, Люпин, – сухо велел он.

– Послушай меня. Только послушай меня. Дай мне сказать, а потом делай, что хочешь.

– У вас было предостаточно времени на разговоры. Я вызвал вас, потому что теперь мне есть что сказать, – жестко отрезал Северус, подняв на него глаза и тут же снова отводя их, будто даже смотреть на Ремуса было неприятно. – Сядьте!

Ремус рухнул на стул, как подкошенный.

– Итак, вы показали себя удивительно предприимчивым.

– Я ничего не предпринимал! – воскликнул Ремус.

– Ну как же… – Северус изогнул бровь. – Вы много чего… предприняли. Кстати, кажется, это ваше. Хочу вернуть вам. – Северус открыл верхний ящик стола и швырнул Ремусу надкусанную шоколадку. Ремус с трудом припомнил, что подарил ее Северусу, когда всё только начиналось, несколько недель назад. – Итак, вы предприимчивый, изобретательный сотрудник. Находите нестандартные решения. Идете по головам… не гнушаетесь никакими методами.

– Северус…

– Поразительная целеустремленность. И отличные актерские таланты.

– Клянусь, я…

– Вот только никаких понятий о субординации… – Северус сжал пальцами переносицу. – Не перебивайте, Люпин.

– Тогда дайте мне…

– МОЛЧАТЬ! – рявкнул Снейп, ударив ладонями по столу. Капельки слюны долетели даже до Ремуса. Вслед за этим разнеслась звенящая тишина; во всем офисе никто даже не дышал. Ремус ощущал спиной десятки взглядов. Они разыгрывали этот спектакль на публику, это было унизительно – и справедливо. Северус был выставлен на всеобщее обозрение, когда его обсуждали в курилке – а теперь он сам продолжил это, и Ремус морально приготовился к показательной порке.

Он выпрямил спину и сложил руки на коленях, как примерный ученик.

– Да, сэр, – кротко произнес он.

Северус перевел дыхание. Затем схватил листок и швырнул его по столу; тот скользнул по гладкой столешнице и едва не свалился, но Ремус успел его подхватить со своей стороны.

– Подпишите, – велел Северус, глядя в сторону окна. Ремус уставился на бумажку. Он был уверен, что это приказ о его увольнении, но он ошибся.

– Зачем? – медленно пробормотал он.

– Вы ведь этого хотели, Люпин? Получайте. Руководите отделом, сколько влезет.

– Я не хочу.

– Слишком поздно. Я уже написал приказ о вашем назначении. Нужна только подпись.

Ремус поднял листок на уровень лица, чтобы Северусу было хорошо видно, и порвал его пополам. А потом еще пополам. На лице Северуса не дрогнул ни один мускул.

– Так вы отказываетесь? – спросил он.

– Отказываюсь, – подтвердил Ремус зверским тоном. Северус покачал головой.

– Как обидно, что вы напрасно потратили столько времени.

– Я знаю, что сплоховал. Нельзя было… я не имел никакого права принимать это за игру. Ухаживать за тобой… из спортивного интереса, ради должности, ради чего угодно. Это все недостойные причины, и мне стыдно. – Он сделал паузу, пытаясь заглянуть Северусу в лицо. Тот упорно глядел в окно. – Но я же не знал… я не знал, что потом случится, и что я буду чувствовать к тебе, как я увижу тебя… настоящего, и как я… влюблюсь в тебя по уши, этого я тоже не знал! Не мог предположить!

Он вскочил на ноги и склонился над столом, и Северус наконец повернулся к нему.

– Вы страшный человек, Люпин, – тихо произнес он.

– Я?

– Да, вы. Ваш поступок… даже не имеет названия. А вы и не догадываетесь, насколько грязно вы поступили.

– Я догадываюсь. Догадываюсь. – Ремус отстранился, отвернулся от Северуса. За стеклянными стенами его коллеги делали вид, что работают в обычном режиме. – Это самое ужасное.

– Ну всё, довольно тратить мое время. Возвращайтесь к работе. У вас теперь новая интересная должность…

– Я не буду!

– …И много важных задач.

– Ты упрямый… упрямый болван, – Ремус сжал кулаки. – Я люблю тебя.

– Еще секунда, и я вызову охрану. Убирайтесь, Люпин.

Ремус убрался. Он дошел до своего стола, вытащил листок и вывел на нем: «Заявление».

А ниже: «прошу уволить меня по собственному желанию».

Схватив листок, он вернулся в кабинет к Снейпу. Ворвался без стука, и Северус сгорбился над столом.

– Что-то еще? – смертельно усталым тоном спросил он.

– Только это. – Ремус прихлопнул заявление ладонью, подсунул Северусу под нос.

– Так-так… почитаем. – Северус поднял листок к глазам, а потом разорвал пополам и швырнул в сторону Ремуса. Белые обрывки не долетели, спланировали на пол. – Какая жалость, у вас неверно составлено заявление.

– Да что вы?

– Именно так. Вы забыли указать причину.

– Ничего. Это я сейчас исправлю. – Ремус огляделся по сторонам и выхватил листок из какой-то стопки на столе у Снейпа. Стопка накренилась, а через секунду разлетелась по столу. Часть бумаг попадала на пол.

– Что вы… да что вы себе позволяете?

– Я себе слишком много позволяю. – Ремус склонился над столом. – Где у вас ручка? Что, ни одной ручки нет?

– Это важный документ! Не смейте его портить!

– Ничего, я же на обороте. Сейчас, секундочку…

– Отдайте немедленно. – Они принялись перетягивать листок, пока он не разорвался пополам.

– Ничего, возьму другой, – сказал Ремус, опускаясь под стол. Там он нашел чистый лист. Снейп нырнул к нему под стол, пытаясь отобрать бумаги.

– Вы ведете себя… как ненормальный, – пропыхтел он.

– Ага! – триумфально вскрикнул Ремус, выхватив у Северуса из кармана пиджака черный «паркер». – Так-то лучше.

– Отдайте, что вы… я запрещаю вам…

– По собственному… желанию, – бормотал Ремус, вырисовывая каракули. Снейп вырвал листок у него буквально из-под пера. – Ознакомьтесь, пожалуйста.

– С удовольствием. – Северус пихнул его, устроившись под столом. – Ну, и что тут у нас? Вы уходите… вы уходите, потому что ваш начальник… Северус Снейп… самодур?

– Так точно, – улыбнулся Ремус во весь рот.

– Категоричный, озлобленный тип, – зачитывал Северус вслух, с выражением, – который не видит дальше своего носа, и не способен разглядеть… когда человек говорит искренне, а когда врет?

– Именно так там и написано, – счастливым тоном подтвердил Ремус. Северус медленно опустил листок.

– Действительно, должно быть, эти качества руководства ужасно мешают продуктивной работе.

– Нестерпимо.

– Особенно для такого искреннего человека, как вы.

– Вот видите, вы сами все понимаете.

– Какая жалость, что я не могу принять и это заявление тоже.

– Вот как? И почему же?

Северус скатал заявление в трубку.

– Потому что оно в неприемлемом виде, – заявил он и со всей силы шваркнул трубкой Ремуса по голове. Так газетой бьют плохого пса. Ремус даже рот разинул.

– Ах так?

– Да, так, – подтвердил Снейп злобно.

Ремус схватил какую-то бумажку, что валялась рядом – какой-то жутко важный документ – и тоже свернул его в трубку.

– Не смейте даже, – предупредил Северус.

Ремус размахнулся и дал ему по носу.

Северус залепил ему бумажкой по уху.

Они принялись лупить друг друга. В конце концов Ремус запросил пощады. Он пополз из-под стола прочь, а Северус пополз за ним, намертво вцепившись в его свитер.

– Отпустите меня! Пожалейте свитер! Растянете!

– Ничего… купите себе новый, – пыхтел Северус. – Если найдете второй такой же уродливый.

– Прекратите меня оскорблять!

– Это я еще даже не начал! – Северус вскочил на ноги и пихнул Ремуса коленом. – Вставайте! Деритесь, как мужчина! Давно пора было вам вмазать.

– Рабочие конфликты так не решаются, – возразил Ремус, поднявшись на ноги. – Я больной человек. Меня бить не положено.

– Вы больной ублюдок! – взревел Северус.

– А ты – хмырь!

Северус окаменел.

– Самый настоящий хмырь, – повторил Ремус, пятясь от него. – Ты же сам не хочешь быть счастливым.

– С кем? С тобой?

Северус схватил со стола телефон и размахнулся. Ремус не успел уклониться. Он схватился за щеку, куда пришелся удар.

– Это насилие! На рабочем месте! Нарушение трудового… – Он принялся бежать, потому что Северус теперь схватил стул и двинулся на него. – Спасите! Люди добрые! Убивают, – закричал Ремус. Они сделали несколько кругов по кабинету, а потом Ремус перехватил стул. Они принялись бороться за это орудие, пока стул не затрещал.

– Вы ломаете казенную мебель! Я вычту это из вашей зарплаты! – пригрозил Северус.

– Этот дурацкий стул давно нужно было сломать, – заявил Ремус. – Я сожгу тебя и весь твой офис.

– Вы ненормальный. Чокнутый!

– А ты…

– Молчать!

Они перетягивали стул, пока тот не треснул, и тогда отшвырнули прочь.

– Хватит командовать! Я тебе не собака… привык, что начальник, и относишься к людям, как к дрессированным обезьянам. – Ремус схватил с вешалки зонт и принялся им фехтовать в сторону Северуса.– Конечно, они тебя недолюбливают!

– Вас это не касается! – Северус успешно отразил выпад огромной папкой, из которой посыпались отчеты Грейнджер.

– Еще как касается! – Ремус умудрился шваркнуть Северуса по макушке, не слишком сильно, но тот разъярился.

– Вы не собака и не обезьяна, вы просто свинья! – закричал он и ринулся на Ремуса. Они покатились по полу, барахтаясь и пихаясь. Ремусу удалось подмять под себя Северуса, но тому ярость придавала силы, похоже – иначе откуда в худощавом теле столько энергии? Северус шмякнул Ремуса затылком о пол – довольно ощутимо – и принялся душить.

– Считаете… что вам все можно… одна улыбка… и все вам простят… этакий Дон Жуан… в обносках…

– Дались тебе мои обноски, – прохрипел Ремус. – Я куплю себе новые ботинки, обещаю.

– Меня это больше не касается. – Северус вдруг извернулся и ловко стащил с Ремуса ботинок. И принялся лупить им куда ни попадя. Ремус вертелся под ударами, закрывался руками, пока мог, а потом отпихнул от себя одичавшего начальника и пополз от него прочь. – Стой, трус! – зашипел ему Северус вслед, вцепившись в другой ботинок. Ремус извернулся, скинул ботинок, как змея скидывает старую кожу, и босиком бросился к двери. – А ну стоять! – крикнул ему Северус. Ремус обернулся.

– Что, и секунды без меня не можешь? – улыбнулся он. Северус издал страшный звук, нечто между рычанием и воем, и швырнул в него ботинок.

Промазал.

Стекло разлетелось, сверкая осколками во все стороны. Толпа, что собралась за стеклом, с визгом и аханьем отступила. Северус тяжело дышал, глядя на своих подчиненных. В одной руке у него остался еще один метательный ботинок.

Ремус повернулся к коллегам. Он развел руки.

– Ну, и что стоим? За работу, за работу! – прикрикнул он. Толпа расступилась. Звеня осколками, он прошел сквозь нее, и Северус последовал за ним. Ремус слышал по хрусту, по нарастающему темпу. В коридоре он припустил галопом. Ударил ладонью по кнопке лифта, но ничего не произошло, и тогда Ремус рванул по лестнице. Северус гнался за ним. На восемнадцатом пролете они остановились передохнуть, на седьмом – сели на ступеньки, плечом к плечу.

Они слишком задыхались, чтобы продолжить спор.

Когда дыхание восстановилось, Ремус повернулся и поцеловал Северуса. Тот издал гневный, придушенный звук. Стукнул Ремуса по плечу, по спине, а потом погладил.

Они сидели на лестнице и целовались.


End file.
